


One Caress

by Shameless_J



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASL Translator!Billie, After care, Age Difference, Age Difference between Castiel & Dean/Josie, All the sex toys, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Business Owner!Dean, Chapter 1 Tags:, Chapter 2 Tags:, Cock Rings, College Town Feels, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester/Castiel/Josie Sands end game, Dirty Talk, Dom!Castiel, Dom!Josie (Will go by Abaddon), Dom/sub, Edging, Engineer!Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Dom!Castiel/Sub!Josie, F/F, F/M, Fluff, GENTLE Genital Spanking, GradStudent!Josie, Handcuffs, Impact Play, Kink Exploration, Like seriously FILTHY fucking talk, M/M, Mentions of brief past Sub!Castiel, Multi, Nipple Play, OT3, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Professor!Eileen, Professor!Sam, Relationship agreements, Religious Imagery, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Religious Kinks, Religious!Roleplay, ReligiousScholar!Josie, Restraints, Riding Crop, Rimming, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rope Suspension, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Salesman!Castiel, Schmoop, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Dean, Sub!Josie, Supernatural Rare Pair, Switch!Josie, Tags will be added for new kinks as chapters are posted, Teasing, Triad - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brief mentions of Dean/Castiel/Others, brief mentions of Josie/Others, dom!Dean, past Castiel/Dean Winchester/Others, past Josie Sands/Rowena MacLeod, slight verbal feminization, switch!dean, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_J/pseuds/Shameless_J
Summary: "Well I'm down on my knees againAnd I pray to the only oneWho has the strengthTo bear the painTo forgive all the things that I've done.Oh girlLead me into your darkness.When this world is trying it's hardestTo leave me unimpressedJust one caressFrom you and I'm blessed."-Depeche Mode“It’s not what you think,” he defended himself.“I know that I’m not you’re only Sub, but I won’t be a party to you cheating on your spouse,” Josie replied firmly, carefully removing her hand from the Dom’s hold.Castiel gaped at her.“Wow, this couldn’t be going more wrong,” he said to himself more than to Josie.When thirty-something year old grad student Josie Sands enters into a Dom/Sub relationship with Castiel Novak, she gets more than what she bargained for.





	1. Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello My Beauties,  
> I have missed you. Let me first apologize for my long absence, and for the fact that I have not finished the Breezes Verse. I know, I am a horrible, horrible person. I do plan on completing it, but alas today is not that day.  
> In the meanwhile, please enjoy this shiny *NEW* story with all kinds of schmoop and smut.  
> I'm horrible at summaries, but (at this point) this story will be on going until the story reaches a logical conclusion.  
> This whole story will be a place where I can explore writing about new kinks (please note these kinks will NEVER include any of the following: Scat, Watersports, nor beastiality). I will be sure to tag any and all new kinks as they pop up in any given chapter. If there are ever any items you feel need to be tagged, please leave a comment, and I will tag it.  
> As usual, I am not an expert on dominant/submissive nor BDSM practices. If you are interested, please do your own research. If you have suggestions, I am happy to hear them.  
> The name of the fic comes from Depeche Mode's "One Caress" which is quite possibly one of the most romantic/subby songs I have ever heard. All chapters will also be named after song titles.  
> If you have any kinks or scenes of any kind you would like to see, please post them as a comment of harass me on the Tumblr: www.tumblr.com/blog/shamlessj !  
> With that being said, I hope you enjoy this little story.
> 
> Update (9/23/17): Still editing and tweaking things a bit. I will be updating this work so all chapters have tags at the beginning.  
> This note will be removed once I have updated everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You get me closer to god  
> You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
> You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
> Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
> Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else"  
> "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific tags at the end.

It felt like hours had gone by since he had strung her up.  
The stainless steel chains tethered to the hook on the ceiling rattled as Josie tried to keep her footing. Her Dom loved to have her stretched so that only the balls of her feet and her toes touched the floor, making her dance for him as she tried to keep her balance. The now familiar, soft leather cuffs wrapped firmly around her wrists made her feel secure and confident.  
Nonetheless, Josie consciously fought her instinct to keep track of time. It was one of the reasons she had begun anonymously dropping into FetLife messageboards and BDSM safety blogs years before actually ramping up the courage to meet anyone in person.  
Josie wanted someone to help her just let go and allow herself to be the person she had to hide on a daily basis.  
Castiel did that for her.  
The evening’s session began like any other Thursday night since their arrangement had begun.  
The tall, crimson haired woman had carefully slipped out of her mundane work attire and stored each piece of clothing in the small closet built into the private playroom, along with her default mindset to constantly make decisions and be in control.  
In a moment of weakness, Josie had tried to think of how long she had been stretched and strung up like the piece of meat that she was, but her beloved Dom’s teasing made concentration difficult.  
He’d been toying with the flat, charcoal colored paddle with dexterous hands, eying the length of her pale, sweat slickened flesh. If she didn’t know any better, Josie would swear that she could feel the heat of his focused gaze raking across her skin. Just the idea of him feasting on the sight of her flesh made Josie’s electrified skin pulse and prickle into goose flesh under her Dominant’s lustful and approving regard.  
The long sleeves of his white button down shirt were rolled up along his forearms, and his long fingers daintily played with the flat rectangular paddle in his hands. The paddle’s darkness stood out starkly against the colorful illustrations tattooed onto his firm forearms.  
Josie was so overwhelmed with a desperation to be touched and paddled that she could scarcely make out the words Castiel whispered into her ears. It grew increasingly difficult to perceive if he was on her left or her right. It was as if he completely surrounded her, and his husky, dark road-gravel whispers were the only thing competing with the Josie’s muffled choked out whimpers against the silky navy tie pulling her thick lips apart.  
“‘ _You can have my isolation_ ’,” the heat from his cinnamon scented breath puffed delicately against the loose hairs near Josie’s ear, “‘ _You_ _can have my absence of faith_ ’,” Josie shuddered as he rounded onto her other ear and could feel the ache in her low belly intensifying, “‘ _You can have my... everything_.’”  
Josie cried behind her gag and tugged on her restraints involuntarily.  
“‘ _My whole existence is flawed_ ’, Josephine,” Castiel uttered in a naked emotional tone he typically reserved for the latter part of their sessions.  
The paddle’s cool material ran gently over Josie’s right side from behind, “‘ _You tear down my reason_ ’,” he explained with a hint of frustration, “‘ _Help me_ ’,” he pleaded, only touching her gingerly with the paddle, which he used as an extension in lieu of his hand, “‘ _You make me perfect_ ’, you know that?”  
His lips were just close enough for the Sub to hear, but not near enough for them to actually graze against the shell of her ear.  
Josie’s lithe form quaked with the praise and the desire that always followed it. The craving for his touch was all consuming and so visceral that it made her lower lip tremble as the woman attempted to keep herself from sobbing like a child.  
“‘ _You let(ting) me desecrate you and penetrate you gets me closer to God_ ’,” he punctuated each consonant.  
_Will it finally be today?_ Josie hoped apprehensively.  
In the months they’d been committed to this arrangement, Castiel had used a plethora of toys to make her cum multiple times each session, but not once had he actually used his cock. The toys were always an extension of him though, and Josie was grateful for anything her Dom would give. The most he would allow was occasionally permitting Josie to suck his cock. However, he preferred to revel in tasting her with his tongue and mercilessly teased her with his fingers, but he never actually used his cock to fill her up.  
Per their extensively discussed contract, Josie knew that intercourse was off the menu, but Castiel had said that there was a possibility they could amend that at a future date. Evenso, Josie wanted her Dom to _own_ her in every way possible. Her petulant side drove her to obsess over having what she couldn’t have.  
_I should be thankful. Castiel is so good to me._  
The seasoned Dom took great care of her during their scenes, giving her what she needed and checked in with her continually. During their extensive aftercare sessions, and for days afterward, Castiel would also send her text messages to make sure she was okay. Many times those texts would lead to tangents that gave Josie scant snapshots into Castiel’s day and vis versa. He’d talk about clients and/or sales reps who irritated him, as well as the occasional mention of his bee apiary.  
The thought of her prim and proper, sexy as fuck, Dom cavorting with bees and gathering honey of all things had made Josie smile. The memory also increased her desire for something more with him.  
Their arrangement had been clearly negotiated and made no solid mention of it really, but in the most idealistic parts of Josie’s mind she dared to hope that maybe someday she and her Dom could add a romance clause to their contract.  
_I should be happy with what I’m given_ , she thought, but still wanted more.  
“‘ _Help me_ ’,” Castiel’s groan brought the Sub back to the scene.  
Carefully turning Josie’s chin toward him with the end of the paddle, the Dom continued, “‘ _It’s your sex I can smell_ ’,” a ghost of a grin crossed the dark haired man’s lips as he trailed the thin side of the paddle along Josie’s delicate neck, rounded one of her breasts, and teased it down her flat belly until the toy’s soft rounded edges found a home between her nether lips, bring the toy away a little shimmery with moisture.  
“Mmm, ‘ _I’ll drink the honey from your hive_ ’,” Castiel growled, bringing the wet edge of the paddle to his plush lips and used his long tongue to lap it clean, savoring the sweetness while keeping his eyes on Josie’s face.  
“Please,” Josie cried through her gag.  
Her mascara stung as tears sprung from her blue-grey eyes.  
“You beg so beautifully, my Josephine, my good girl. Oh, how I would love to feel you from the inside,” Castiel whispered mournfully.  
_Then do it!_ Josie screamed on the inside.  
Josie pulled on her restraints harder and cried louder, hoping that Castiel would give in to her demands.  
“I know. I know, sweet girl. I can see your pain. You nipples are so rosy and pert, and your pussy lips are so engorged….and I haven’t even touched you yet,” Castiel smirked with amusement as his paddle ran down her left flank, prickling her skin, and Josie bucked into the movement, “Be still now, and I’ll reward you.”  
“Touch me,” Josie tried to say through the taut fabric between her teeth.  
“Shh shh,” Castiel quietly soothed Josie, “How soon I touch you will all depend on you, Josephine. Take a deep breath,” he instructed, moving his lips closer to the back of Josie’s neck.  
Trying to be the good Sub Castiel believed her to be, Josie took in a deep breath through her nose and felt the air fill her lungs and diaphragm.  
“Now let go,” her Dom told her in a dark and calming tone.  
As Josie exhaled the last of her breath, she felt the oxygen move into her muscles and let herself loosen.  
With no further warning, Josie was caught off guard by the loud slap of a paddle on her left ass cheek.  
The cacophonous hit reverberated in the lonely play room and was soon followed by Josie’s pleasured groan of relief.  
The first hit of the night always stung the worst because Castiel did not work up the force of his hits gradually; he would usually start with the rough impact play and reward/torture Josie with other more unpredictable activities that would usually end up with her cumming until her Dom felt that his Sub had been sufficiently sated.  
Castiel took his time deliberating where to place the next hit as he stalked behind Josie.  
“It’s going to be a long night, Josephine,” he taunted as he unbuttoned a few buttons at the top of his dress shirt, “I see that beautiful ass of yours has recovered well from last week, but it’s too pale for my liking. Maybe I’ve been going too easy on you,” he grinned, then placed a playful kiss on the body of the paddle before delivering another firm whack to Josie’s right cheek.  
Josie flinched, flailed, and arched her toes to stick her behind out further, inviting her Dom to keep going.  
“What’s your color, Josephine? Show me with your hands,” the Dom asked.  
To keep things Kosher, and to avoid confusion, Castiel and Josie used the stop light system to give consent, or revoke it. Green was yes, yellow was slow down or ease up, and red was full stop.  
Whenever Josie’s mouth was occupied by a gag, or by Castiel’s cock, she was to signal with her hands by tapping twice firmly on Castiel’s thigh when she’d had enough. When Josie was tied up and gagged, Castiel always made sure to keep her fingers and wrists loose enough for her to hold up three fingers for green, two for yellow, and one for red.  
On occasion, when play went on a little too long or was no longer pleasurable for one reason or another, Josie had used her yellow safe word. Since Castiel was an exceptional Dom, he had stopped his actions completely so that he could check in with Josie, even if it was because she’d been kneeling in an awkward position a little too long and just needed to move, Castiel would be very attentive and make sure multiple times that she was comfortable before resuming play.  
She’d never had to use her red safeword, but knowing that Castiel was serious and attentive about consent made her feel safe and she knew she could trust him to stop if she needed him to.  
Trying to smile with the gag in her mouth, Josie took the opportunity to move her wrists around a bit before signaling to Castiel with three fingers like a good scout.  
Cas raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk, “Spirit fingers.”  
At this, Josie laughed through the gag and fluttered her fingers to appease her Dom.  
“Numbness?” he asked.  
Josie shook her head.  
“Good girl,” Castiel praised with a smile before slapping Josie’s upper thigh with the paddle.  
“Mmmm,” Josie moaned through the wet silk in her mouth.  
“Gonna get that ass cherry red,” Cas growled, bringing down the paddle against Josie’s heated skin.  
Josie took in sharp breaths through her nose and fought to keep still each time her Dom rewarded her patience with another hit.  
“So milky and pale,” Castiel murmured, running a torturously featherlight touch along the Sub’s singing skin, “You’re like a canvas. I love that you let me paint you with my marks and bruises. Thank you, Josephine,” WHACK, “...for letting me own you,” WHACK, “...for letting me give you what you need,” WHACK, “...for letting me be myself with you,” WHACK, “...for letting me have this ass.”  
Josie cried out her agreement through her gag.  
“...because that’s _my_ ass, isn’t it, Josephine?” Josie couldn’t see the Dom, but the palm of his hand cupping and then smoothing her right cheek sent her tumbling into the beginning of glorious subspace.  
“Yes! Yours!” she tried to scream through the gag.  
The Dom danced his long, slender fingers down the gap where her cheeks split until a set of fingertips firmly pressed against the wet, heated base of her vaginal opening, but did not breach her.  
“Fuck, sweet girl, you’re dripping,” Castiel observed.  
Before Josie could spread her thighs to plead for her Dom to finger her, Castiel cruelly pulled his hand away and brought his fingers to his mouth. After licking the moisture from his fingertips, he bit his bottom lip lasciviously.  
"Mmm," Cas hummed as he savored the hint of his Sub's desire.  
With deliberate steps, Josie watched Castiel’s statuesque back as he walked to the bureaux where the Dom had laid out a variety of instruments for pleasure. The muscles of his upper back and shoulders shifted beneath his white, and now wrinkled, dress shirt as he ran his hands over one device or another.  
Even going on six months of their arrangement, the Dom had yet to use all of the toys he would typically bring with him in a fairly innocuous, but expensive, roll out messenger bag.  
As Castiel turned to face Josie once more, she watched a mischievous smile quirk on his lips and his eyes darken. In his hands, the Dom delicately twirled and toyed with a long, slender, flexible object with a small triangular tip that Josie surmised was a riding crop.  
This was an item that Castiel had yet to incorporate into play; however, like every item that was laid out on the bureaux behind him, this toy too had been pre-approved for play by Josie. Every element of their scenes were discussed and agreed upon beforehand to make sure both parties were on board with everything that would happen.  
The order in which events took place, or which event was to take place that evening, was left up to Castiel per Josie’s instructions. As a caveat of their relationship though, Castiel made it clear to Josie that if, for whatever reason, she just wasn’t “feeling” a particular pre-agreed upon type of scene on any given day, she should let Castiel know so he could execute an alternative form of play.  
Knowing that her Dom cared so much for her comfort and true pleasure gifted Josie the confidence and reassurance to trust that the blue-eyed man before her would not harm her and would give her what she needed.  
Castiel hummed into a dark laugh, twirled the crop between the pads of his fingers, and stroked the base contemplatively as he leered at Josie the way a sculptor would assess a slab of marble or clay.  
Stepping closer to the woman suspended before him, Castiel lined his body so that there was only a hair’s breadth separating the soft woven material of his dress shirt from the length of Josie’s naked, sweat-slickened skin. Even with the sliver of separation, Josie could feel the heat radiating off her Dom’s chest like a furnace.  
Castiel’s cheek hoovered over the side of Josie’s face without touching as his lips puffed soft exhales against her ear. The redhead took a deep inhale of Castiel’s skin. He had an essence she couldn’t quite place, but it felt warm and familiar to her like a welcome rain on hot asphalt, but also fierce and powerful like a thunderstorm in the desert. Whatever cologne he wore, Josie wanted to live in the feeling his closeness and his scent evoked.  
Josie perceived more than saw the riding crop’s tip between her thighs.  
“Spread ‘em,” Castiel commanded with a firm press of the crop, urging Josie’s thighs to separate just enough to keep her on her tip toes.  
“Good girl,” the Dom praised when Josie did what she was told.  
Castiel teased the tip of the crop against the delicate skin between her thighs, running it down the length of one inner thigh, then the other, before doing the same on each straining outer thigh.  
“So firm and exquisite,” the Dom whispered into Josie’s ear, keeping his eye on the riding crop’s journey along his Sub’s skin.  
Josie bit down onto the tie in her mouth with a pleading whimper.  
“So glorious for me, Josephine. So,” CRACK, the crop stung the outside of Josie’s left thigh, “Righteous and pure,” CRACK, the crop struck her outer right thigh.  
The initial hits hurt, but were soon followed by a welcome and soothing release of endorphins, heightening the Sub’s arousal.  
“So good for me, Josephine,” Castiel praised and brought down the crop again and once more on the opposite leg.  
“What’s your color?” Cas asked and looked up at Josie’s hands where she’d been fisting them above her head.  
Josie put up three fingers then fluttered them out to show Cas she wasn’t experiencing any numbness.  
“Good girl,” Castiel cooed, approaching Josie, running the back of his curled fingers against her inner thigh, “So good for me, hmm.”  
Josie let out a high pitched squeak at her Dom’s first firm skin to skin contact of the evening.  
“You want it bad don’t you, baby?” Cas teased with a laugh and pressed his pelvis against her hip.  
“Mmm,” Josie mewled.  
“Me too, sweet girl,” he added breathlessly, rubbing his half-hard cock against Josie.  
The fabric of the woven wool slacks grated on Josie’s over-sensitive skin, and she wished the Dom would pull his length out so she could play with it too.  
Cas hummed into her ear as he continued to frot his clothed cock against Josie’s flesh and accompanied the movement with running the length of the riding crop between Josie’s nether lips as if the object was his hand or his cock.  
When the Dom pulled the crop away, Josie let out a whimper of complaint, and her eyes went wide when he lapped at the shiny length of the object.  
“Mmm,” he hummed, “Keep those legs spread, and stay still.”  
Josie did as she was instructed, and Castiel pressed the tip of the crop against her erect little clit.  
“MMmmmm!” her screams were muffled by the gag.  
“Good?” he asked, with a few longish strands of his dark hair falling over his raised eyebrow.  
Josie nodded profusely.  
“That’s what I thought,” he grinned and gently tapped the end of the crop against Josie’s nub, lightly spanking it.  
It stung at first, sending chills from her clit up to her spine. But just like all the other times Castiel spanked her anywhere else, the pain was quickly followed by pleasure, only this time it was more intense.  
“Good girl,” Cas praised as he pulled the crop away and let Josie breathe for a moment.  
Tucking the length of the riding crop under his armpit, Cas moved closer to Josie once more.  
With little warning, Castiel dug his splayed fingers and palm into her waist, pulling Josie close so he could rub himself on her thigh. The Sub pressed her leg into the man’s pelvis so that he may bear some of her weight as he used his free hand to tease her inner thighs.  
He sucked on a pair of his fingers and carefully spread Josie’s outer lips, then her inner lips, until the two long digits pressed into her gushing crevice.  
“Mmmm,” Josie cried out in pleasure and frustration once more.  
“You are wet aren’t you, baby?” he savored each word slowly, “You’re dripping down to my wrist. Fuck, Josephine. You amaze me,” Castiel praised with awe twinkling in his midnight blue eyes.  
The Dom’s fingers moved slowly, but effectively as he parted Josie's pussy lips and slipped inside; Castiel rubbed the inside of Josie’s slick channel, and he drew small circles against her inner walls, but never going true to her g-spot. He patiently massaged Josie from the inside until tears streamed down her face, and she could no longer form words through her gag' It was only then that the tender Dom would carefully press against her sweet spot, making Josie cry out in gutteral sobs.  
The Sub convulsed and tried to bend forward at the dart of pleasure that shot from her pussy and radiated to her low belly and up her spine.  
“Be still, good girl,” her Dom instructed firmly, but Josie was too overcome with pleasure to comport herself.  
She shifted forward once more, against Castiel’s instructions, and as punishment, he pulled his fingers out and away from Josie’s leaking cunt.  
The writhing redhead cried in displeasure at the loss of his hand.  
“You didn’t listen. Naughty girls who don’t listen don’t get rewards. They get punished,” Cas stated sternly and gave Josie a hard look.  
He pulled away, forcing Josie to stand without his body to lean against.  
Castiel used the two fingers that had been inside Josie’s pussy to rub her left nipple, then the right, smearing the slick fluid from her nether lips against her puffy pink nipples.  
“You’ve brought this on yourself,” Castiel warned.  
Josie only had a few seconds to brace herself for her punishment.  
In moments, her Dom used both hands to grab either of her breasts and firmly cupped them so that her nipples protruded out further, then he brought those thick, chapped lips to them.  
Castiel sucked on her left nipple hard enough that it began to ache, then he gave the other breast the same treatment. He alternated from one nipple to the other until both were glistening with saliva and humming with stimulation. Somehow knowing this, Castiel pressed his lips together and rubbed the five o’clock shadow that lined his lips against one nipple.  
Josie flailed against the texture on her oversensitive beadlike nipples and felt her pussy producing more heated moisture than before.  
Her whimpers turned into black tears, and they streamed down her face leaving onyx trails on her cheeks, down her neck, and along her decollage until Castiel was lapping at them on her breast.  
The Dom pulled away once more, leaving Josie feeling bereft, but he soon returned her affections in the form of the tip of the riding crop softly slapping her oversensitive, spit-slick nipples.  
“Stay still, Josephine,” Castiel’s voice boomed each time Josie tried to move away from his strikes.  
Josie took a deep breath and steeled herself.  
Castiel watched closely with dark pupils overtaking the cerulean in his irises and slapped the riding crop a little harder than before against Josie’s fleshy, rounded breast.  
She flinched and whined, but kept as still as possible when he brought down her punishment once and twice more.  
“Good girl. I think I’ll give you a reward now,” Castiel contemplated aloud, “Though in a way, it’s also a reward for me.”  
Cas came close enough to loosen the gag in Josie’s mouth and let the tie lay lax against her slender throat.  
“Whooo,” Josie exhaled and shifted her jaw to work out the soreness.  
“Better?” Castiel smiled at her fondly.  
Josie’s red lipstick left marks on the tie that Castiel had been using as a gag for her, and she was certain that the rest of her makeup was smeared all around her mouth, and probably her cheeks too.  
“Yes,” she replied in a voice hoarse from disuse, then cleared her throat.  
“Good because I want to hear you,” Castiel cupped her jaw affectionately, and Josie moved her face into his touch as he rubbed his thumb against her bottom lip, “Want to hear all those pretty sounds you make, Josephine.”  
Castiel’s darkened indigo eyes locked with Josie’s grey-blues and pinned her in place.  
“Ready for more?” the Dom asked tentatively.  
Josie nodded, “Yes.”  
“How are your arms?” he asked, running the pads of his fingers up the delicate skin of her inner biceps as they stretched above her.  
“Green, Sir,” she raised an eyebrow in challenge and wiggled her fingers for him.  
“Good,” he stated definitely before pulling away from her.  
Swiftly, Castiel turned his back to her and set the well-used riding crop down on the bureaux away from the rest of the toys to be cleansed and put away later. With little hesitation, he chose the next toy and returned to Josie.  
The Dom’s large hand gripped around the handle of a sleek, matte black, device with a large bulbous head. The Hitachi was both Josie’s favorite and most loathsome toy; she was all too familiar with the massager’s vibration against her clit and how it could bestow Nirvana-like climaxes that would quickly be followed by delicate and indescribable pleasurous torture.  
It was quite possibly Castiel’s favorite toy to use on her. He relished varying the intensity of the vibrations and bringing Josie to the edge, only to pull it away just before she was about to come until she melted into a wet crying mess in his hands.  
Crouching until he was down on one knee directly in front of her, the Dom’s Pacific blue eyes beamed up the length of Josie's torso.  
_Still waters run deep_ , Josie pondered as they shared a long, hard glance.  
Castiel turned the massager on to a low setting and rolled the bulb against the inside of Josie’s thighs, sending shivers up and down her long legs before following the vibrator's path, caressing the trail with the scruff from his cheek and jawline.  
“Hah ah ah,” Josie panted at the the sensation of his stubble running over the tender space between her thighs.  
“Mmm,” Castiel murmured, spearing her smooth nether lips with the tip of his thick tongue, “I’ve found the honey pot,” Castiel hummed happily as he ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of her outer lips, “So sweet for me, Josephine.”  
“ _YesYesYes!_ Only for you, Sir,” Josie exhaled with a groan.  
Castiel flicked his tongue against Josie’s nether lips, drawing random then repetitive patterns against her erect clit. He used his fingertips to draw away the thin hood of skin from the delicate concentration of nerves and proceeded to suckle on the smooth nub only slightly more gently than how intensely he'd sucked Josie's nipples.  
“Ooooh!!! Fuuhhhuuck! Mmm,” Josie moaned and did her best to tilt her hips forward toward Castiel's mouth.  
“Mmm. Taste so good, Josie,” Cas hummed against Josie's clit.  
He moved his lips and tongue away from her clit to distract her with a probing tongue lapping at her smooth lips.  
The Sub was so lost to the sensation of her Dom's mouth and tongue eating her pussy out that the dull hum of the Hitachi's round head against her clit jolted her, and her shaking initially jostled Castiel as well.  
Josie felt more than she heard the Dom laugh, which she didn't think could be possible with his tongue reaching as deep as it could into her silky cavern.  
Canting her hips forward as much as her straining tip toes would allow, Josie chased the combination of Cas' mouth against her opening and the device pulling pleasure from her clit.  
“ _OhmyGod!OhmyGod!_ Fuck! _SoGoodSoGoodSoGood!_ Cas! Oh, Castiel!” she exhaled like a prayer without knowing what she was praying for.  
“Good girl. Such a, _mmm_ , good girl for me. Such a sweet little pussy too,” Castiel uttered in between licks.  
“ _Cas_ -Castiel! _Fuck!_ You eat my pussy so good. Best I've ever had. _Shit!_ I'm getting close, Sir,” Josie alerted her Dom.  
“You cum when I say you cum,” his commanding tone only served to heighten Josie's already stratospheric arousal.  
“Yes, Sir. Anything you say. Just don't stop. Feels too good. Don't ever want to stop,” the flame haired woman began rambling incoherently.  
“Color, Josephine?” the Dom demanded sharply.  
“Green. So green,” Josie replied, biting her lip.  
“Good,” Cas replied.  
In one swift move, Castiel placed his Sub’s legs over his shoulders and wrapped his right arm around her tender, freshly paddled ass.  
Josie whined loudly as Castiel gripped her tight, never removing his mouth nor the vibrator from her hungry pussy as he stood to his full height.  
The chains above the Sub's head rattled with the movement, and she felt a need to hang onto it.  
Cas held her in such a way that the length of her body floated parallel to the floor and the ceiling. His strength and coordination were impressive to say the least; Castiel held her up with little hesitation and without any real strain. His lips and tongue on her clit drove her mad. He teased her with the vibrator for a bit, but continually switched back and forth between using the toy and using his mouth on her tender clit.  
Thinking of her beloved Dom taking proper care of her, holding her, and worshipping her pussy sent a brand new and more intense pulse of want to Josie’s loins.  
“Cas!!! Please! _So close!_ So close,” she panted, using all the strength in her core to thrust her hips up and against Castiel's mouth.  
“You're amazing, Josie,” his voice was muffled between the woman's thighs.  
Josie could swear she could feel every atom in her body vibrating in kind with the toy Castiel held against her overworked clit.  
“Fuuuuck! Yeah! Shove that tongue up my pussy. Cas! Ohhhhh, Castiel, _please, Sir._ Getting so close,” her voice ran the gamut of her vocal register.  
“Just a bit longer, good girl,” Castiel soothed, lapping his tongue against her and rubbing circles into her hip where his hand held her.  
Josie took a deep breath then Cas ratcheted the vibration on the toy up by two settings.  
“Ahhhhhhhh!” Josie was sure, if there had been windows in the room, they'd have been shattered by her high pitched moan.

It was a good thing that the room they rented was soundproof.  
“ _Ye-heeessss._ Yes,” she shouted once more.  
Cas sounded amused and moved his tongue and lips with more vigor.  
“Uuuuhhh!!!! Cassssss!” Josie begged as loudly as she could manage with her impending orgasm teetering on the edge, “Please, Sir. Need to cum. _Please!_ ”  
At first, Josie thought Cas was ignoring her pleas, and she knew she was too close to hold out much longer, but she didn't want to let her Dom down by cumming without permission.  
“C-Casss, p-please,” Josie croaked out with heavy swallow of breath.  
Just then, Castiel pressed a button to shoot the toy's vibration up by 3 more notches.  
He stopped lapping at her sweetness long enough to give his permission.  
“Cum,” the Dom instructed simply.  
Burying his tongue inside Josie once more, his tongue fucked her, and he continued to hold her up with all his strength.  
With her Dom's authorization granted, Josie ruptured the last dam that had been holding her pleasure at bay. She let go and didn’t have to say anything when the white hot electricity of her arousal reached its zenith and radiated from the perfect combination of her clit and her g-spot outward to every pulsing molecule in her being. Everything went white for a long moment as her suspended form convulsed in overwhelming pleasure. Her thighs squeezed against Castiel’s ears, and his stubbled jaw tickled the skin at the juncture where her inner thighs and hips met.  
Castiel continued working Josie’s pussy until her climax wound down and the vibration from the toy became too much.  
“Cas,” she exhaled to indicate her orgasm was over.  
Normally, that would be an indication for Castiel to continue teasing her, but today she felt the strain of the scene catching up with her.  
Her Dom must have noticed too because he ramped down the vibrator until completely turning the toy off and moved his mouth away from her pussy.  
“You did so well, Josie. Exceptional,” Cas praised his Sub as he licked his lips, “How do you feel?”

Castiel's button down shirt was completely rumpled, his hair was standing in various direction, and his lips glistened red with remnants of Josie's orgasm.  
“Fucking amazing, floaty, but kinda tired now,” she admitted with a grin.  
“That's understandable. You did a lot of work today,” Cas paused, stroking her bottom, “Okay, bear with me. I'm going to crouch down and set your feet on the floor. When I do, I want you to brace yourself against me. It's going to take me a moment to unlatch you.”  
“Okay,” Josie agreed.  
When Cas set her feet down, her legs felt like jello, so she leaned her body toward his, and he kept a firm hand on her waist.  
With his free hand, Cas reached up and released the latch that hooked into the chain overhead.  
Unfastening Josie's cuffs, he threw her arms around his neck so that she could hold onto his broad shoulders for dear life. Of all the things they'd done during the evening, Josie’s arms around Castiel felt like the most intimate of all the things for some reason.  
Josie dropped her head against his shoulder, and once he'd set the restraints and the vibrator down, he picked up Josie and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
He stroked her back as he walked them over to the en suite tub.  
With both hands underneath Josie’s sore bottom, Castiel pressed her close and whispered soft sounds into her ear. The lights in the bathroom were dimmed to make both Dom and Sub feel cocooned in comfort.  
“Hold on to me, sweetheart,” Castiel requested gently, and Josie tightened her arms and legs as much as she could.  
With Josie wrapped around him like a sloth, Cas reached down and twisted a knob on the tub.  
As they waited for the sleek basin to fill, Cas sat on a padded bench next to the tub and wrapped his firm arms around Josie’s torso with great care and kissed her bare shoulders to show his appreciation.  
It was typical for both partners to enjoy a comfortable silence and just show their gratitude for the service they had exchanged.  
As much as Josie enjoyed playing and sceneing with her handsome Dom, she always looked forward to their aftercare sessions the most. For days afterward, Josie would wonder if Castiel took the same care with all his subs and if he was so affectionate and intimate with them as well. It caused a twinge of uneasiness to germinate in Josie’s belly to think about the man who was holding her showing the same regard for anyone else, but she chose to let go of those feelings.  
_He is my Dom, not my boyfriend_ , she reminded herself.  
“C’mon, Josephine,” Castiel whispered into her ear with a press of his lips.  
Detaching herself from the man’s warm embrace was grievous, but Castiel helped her stand on unstable legs then helped her step into the tub.  
Sinking into the warm water, Josie let her tense muscles relax into the buoyancy that surrounded her and rested her head back against a waterproof pillow that sat on the end of the tub.  
Castiel sat at the edge of the tub and squirted a lavender bath gel into the water, making it foam into poofy bubbles. With a square piece of microfiber cloth, Castiel dipped it in the water and helped Josie wash away the onyx mascara and crimson lipstick that was smeared all over her pale face. Each careful swipe of the fabric was followed by a caress of Castiel’s curled fingers against Josie’s skin.  
Thoroughly, he helped Josie wash from head to foot, gently massaging her limbs as he went.  
Through tired and hooded eyes, Josie smiled at how the soft light glimmered off of the prism of colors reflecting from Castiel’s tattooed forearms. She loved feasting on the riot of colors drawn on his firm arms, but the black and gray lettering that ran from his wrists to his elbows on either arm were what sold Josie on establishing a Dominant/Submissive relationship with him.  
His right arm bore the words “Angel of” while his left read “the Lord”.  
In addition to her tattoo fixation, Josie had a fascination -some might even call it a kink- with fringe religious theology. The mythology of angels and demons began as a childhood obsession that Josie developed into a career in occult studies. Working at one of the most liberal theology universities in Southern California didn’t pay a hell of a lot, but it was incredibly satisfying, and it also allowed Josie to focus on her doctoral studies into the correlation between sex and religion.  
Tenderly, Castiel lifted Josie’s head up to help remove her hair tie.  
Josie didn’t realize how much of a strain it had been on her temples until Castiel removed it, and it felt good.  
“Will you be okay if I step away for a moment? I need to get you some water and snacks,” the Dom explained softly.  
“Yeah,” Josie whispered, afraid to break the calm quiet that had settled in the room.  
She missed Castiel’s touch as soon as he stepped away, but he returned quickly and pressed a room temperature bottle of water to Josie’s lips.  
He knew she hated cold water, so the very considerate man was sure to set the bottles on top of the mini fridge in the room instead of inside where freshly cut fruits and apple juice lived.  
Before she realized it, Josie had gulped down half of the water in the bottle; and soon after, Castiel pressed an orange slice to her lips. Sucking and chewing at the meat in the rind, Josie lifted her heavy arms up to pull Cas’ fingers into her mouth.  
She batted her eyelashes innocently at Castiel as she lapped her tongue against his two fingers. Josie could still taste herself on his skin and she felt very possessive about it, and proud that she’d been able to mark him even if it was only temporary.  
Cas smiled warmly at her, then pulled his hand back.  
“Better?” he asked, carding his fingers through Josie’s hair.  
The woman nodded with a shuddery exhale.  
“Just drink your apple juice and then I’ll move you to the bed to get some ointment on you,” Castiel stated, handing Josie a juice box with a little straw.  
It made her feel like a kid, but it also helped her feel cared for and grateful.  
Castiel let Josie sit in the tub for several more minutes after finishing her juice before he helped her out and used a soft towel to dry her off.  
Though still a little wobbly, Josie was able to walk toward the bed and lied on her stomach upon the highest thread count cotton sheets she’d ever had the pleasure of placing her skin on.  
Her boudoir red hair fanned against the pillow as Castiel used both hands to anoint each of her ass cheeks with soothing oils. His hands on such an erogenous zone stirred up Josie’s arousal again, but she knew that there was no way her very responsible Dom would let her play longer after such an already exhaustive scene.  
“That’s gonna leave a mark,” Castiel frowned at Josie’s left wrist and where the cuff had pressed against her forearm.  
“I like your marks, Castiel,” Josie murmured, half into the pillow, “Reminds me who I belong to, even days later.”  
Brushing the hair away from Josie’s face, Castiel spoke softly, “I like leaving reminders of myself on you too, Josephine, but all the same, I’d rather be safer than sorry on areas that are so delicate. Next time, I’ll have to think of a different way to string you up.”  
Once Castiel was done looking over every inch of Josie’s body and rubbing ointment and lotion on her skin, he took his shoes off and joined the woman on the bed.  
He enfolded her in his arms and let her head loll against his chest.  
“Rest, good girl. You worked hard today,” he murmured into her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

 

Josie fell asleep, like she always did after a scene, and let herself drift, knowing Castiel was holding her.  
She didn’t dream, but about an hour later, a soft melodic alarm flowed from Castiel’s phone on the bureaux.  
“Josie. Josephine,” Castiel whispered with a kiss and a gentle shake on Josie’s arm, “I need to get up.”  
Involuntarily, Josie whined and held Castiel closer. Subconsciously, she knew that when he got up, the spell would be broken, and they’d have to return to real life; Josie to her lonely studio style bungalow, and Castiel to wherever he went after he left for another week.  
“I know, sweetheart. I still need to clean up though,” he reasoned.  
Begrudgingly, Josie rolled off of Cas’ chest and let him get up.  
The woman lied on the bed with eyes closed, but not sleeping, as she listened to her Dom putter around the room, cleaning up the toys they used and stowing everything he’d brought.  
What felt like moments later, Josie opened her eyes to feel Castiel’s hand on her left shoulder, nudging her awake.  
“C’mon, sweetheart. Time to get up,” he cooed.  
Looking up, Josie saw that Castiel had thrown on his navy blazer, and had combed his hair as best he could.  
Sitting up, Josie’s ass still twinged from the love she’d received from her Dom’s paddle, but even so, she stood and stretched with Castiel hovering closeby.  
He had already laid out a clean dress at the foot of the bed and a pair of black flats next to her side of the bed.  
With a little effort, Josie slipped on the black maxi dress and shoes. Once she was dressed, Castiel helped her gather her things. He put on his khaki trench coat and stuffed the well loved blue tie in his pocket before slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder, as well as Josie’s overnight bag.  
Josie linked her arm through Castiel’s as they walked down the corridor of the specialty hotel simply called “O”. After any scene, Josie grew cuddly and didn’t want to let go. She hated the fact that they would have to part for the evening- _for the week_ \- and it only ever seemed to get harder to do as their relationship appeared to deepen. Subconsciously, Josie wished that they could spend the entire night together and wake up in the morning where they could have breakfast in bed and make love in a bed that belonged to both of them instead of a very exclusive and discreet hotel.  
The Dom dropped his key card into a slot in the wall near the cozy lobby where a woman nodded at both him and Josie as they exited.  
Castiel waited with Josie at the exit until moments later when her Lyft driver arrived to usher her away from the man who was only able to possess her part-time.  
_Can we change that though? Does he even want to change that?_ She wondered and considered whether she was genuinely beginning to care for Castiel or if her feelings were side effects from having such intense and intimate scenes.  
_Could be both_ , she thought with an internal shrug.  
Castiel placed Josie’s bag in the car and gave her a long and love-filled hug. Placing both hands on either of her shoulders, he looked her straight in the eye.  
“Text me when you get home. Put on something comfortable, take a few aspirin, then get some rest. And please, don’t hesitate to call me, no matter what time day or night, if you should feel like you’re dropping,” Castiel instructed with care.  
“Of course, Castiel,” Josie agreed.  
He kissed her deeply and gave her one last hug before she stepped into the hired car and sighed as it drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -BDSM Scene  
> -Impact Play  
> -Angst  
> -Edging  
> -Vibrator  
> -Riding Crop  
> -Bondage  
> -Gag  
> -Cunnilingus  
> -Vaginal Fingering  
> -Teasing  
> -Aftercare  
> -Angst


	2. What Kind of Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're a holy fool, all coloured blue,  
> Red feet upon the floor.  
> You do such damage, how do you manage?  
> Trying to crawl in back for more,  
> And with one kiss,  
> You inspired a fire of devotion that lasts for twenty years.  
> What kind of man loves like this?”  
> “What Kind of Man” by Florence + The Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating the first day of Pride month with ALL the Smoots.  
> Happy Pride!

Every session with Josie always gave Castiel a sort of high. His skin buzzed with electricity and power. She made him feel like he could conquer the world.  
Having been a Dom for many years, Castiel knew that the high was really just adrenaline caused from the scene he’d just participated in, but results were never typical. This week’s play had left him feeling very _good_.  
As the weeks of their arrangement had developed into months, their dynamic had strengthened in such a way that they could nearly communicate with only a look during a scene. But being the cautious and careful Dom that he was, Castiel never left things like consent up to chance.  
In a way, the idea that a partner would truly trust him enough to allow him to manhandle them or whip them was the ultimate turn on for Castiel.  
Slinging his messenger bag in the passenger seat of his sedan, he grinned to himself, thinking of how beautiful Josie looked when she begged for the Dom to let her cum...her pussy dripping with need and black mascara tears of frustration streaming down her face.  
_Only I can soothe that pain_ , he hummed to himself.  
Sitting in the driver seat, he had to adjust the engorged unsated need in his pants. It wasn’t uncommon for Castiel to refrain from cumming during a scene; he didn’t plan it that way necessarily. It just depended on how the scene went.

If Castiel assessed that Josie would be able to let him fuck her thighs from behind, her _milky_ breasts, or her mouth, then the Dom would do so. However, during evenings like the one they had just experience, Cas knew that Josie had already given a huge amount of herself to him, to the scene, so there was no way he was going to push her to do more, not even lie there and let him cum on her, because she needed his care.

He needed to help her clean up and show her that her service was appreciated.  
As much as he liked sceneing, Cas loved taking care of his Subs afterward too. If he had more time, he would love to tuck Josie into bed with him and get up early to make her breakfast and make slow, sweet love to her to express his admiration for her.  
Submissives who committed so thoroughly and gave themselves over so willingly were as precious as they were scarce. Josephine was definitely the exception to the rule, and Cas felt more than fortunate to have her devoted to him and _only_ him.  
In a way, he felt horrible keeping things from her. He badly wanted to tell her the whole truth about his situation because he had come to the conclusion that his awe and admiration for the redhead were quickly evolving into feelings that he wished to explore.  
Sighing to himself, Cas grabbed his phone from his coat’s pocket and shot off a quick text message before driving away.

*************************************************************************************************

Castiel’s home wasn’t terribly remarkable. It wasn’t too big or too small, but it was large enough to put up friends and family for short periods of time if necessary. The well-maintained vintage Impala that made him think more of home than any residential dwelling sat patiently waiting for him in the driveway. As usual, Castiel parked his blue Prius directly behind it.  
Stepping onto the footstone pathway that lead to the front door, Cas could feel the weight of the day and the intensity of his scene with Josie catching up to him. His work bag and messenger satchel felt heavier somehow, and all he wanted to do was put his things down and get to bed.  
Walking inside, Cas dropped his keys in the bowl by the door and set his bags at the foot of the table in the foyer. The smell of cooked herbs, vegetables, and meat of some kind danced in his nostrils. The scent of a home cooked meal, wood, leather, and a hint of cologne gave Castiel comfort and were the perfect cap to the end of a long day. However, he wasn’t hungry, not for food anyway; he’d grabbed a quick dinner before heading to the hotel, and really, all he wanted to do was disrobe and get into bed.  
After hanging up his coat in the hall closet, Castiel walked into the kitchen for a glass of water and noseley poked into the pots and pans that sat on the counter.  
Resting his hands on the dark burl wood countertop for a moment, Cas let his shoulders slump and his head loll downward. The house was quiet.  
_Too quiet._  
The heavy soles of his dress shoes tapped loudly against the mahogany wood flooring as he made his way to the hallway until reaching the door to the bedroom.  
He found the door ajar, a strip of light bled out from the room into the corridor, and Cas could hear soft breathy moans coming from inside.  
With splayed fingers, the blue-eyed man slowly swung the door open.  
The vision before him made his mouth go dry and his half-hard cock rise to full mast in a matter of moments.  
The sparsely furnished room was lit by a set of aromatic lavender pillar candles that sat atop nightstands on either side of the California King sized bed.  
Upon the plush white comforter, an Adonis of a man with golden sun-kissed skin _and absolutely no shame_ perched himself debaucherously with his face in the mattress and his back arched up, fucking himself with a toy that was only a little narrower than Castiel’s girth.  
The man must have heard Castiel enter the room because his soft little moans increased in volume and desperation.  
“Cas. Mmm. Need your cock. Please,” the dark-blond man groaned into the sheets.  
“Fuck,” Castiel exhaled breathily and shucked off his blazer.  
When Cas had texted his husband Dean to let him know that he was making his way home, Cas had hoped that Dean would be up for making love, but he certainly wasn’t expecting Dean to turn their bed into an altar for Castiel to worship.  
Cas shouldn’t be too surprised though. Similar to how many couples had standing date nights, Thursdays had become a sort of standing _“fuck night”_ for Castiel and his husband.  
Dean and Cas had been in the BDSM community for a few years and had been having a hell of a time finding a partner who suited both their needs. On paper and in practice, Josie appeared to be the most compatible with them.  
All the same, they had previously run into other partners who had seemed to be just as well suited, but either ended up resenting Castiel or Dean or would become jealous of their history together and/or their marriage.  
It was those previous negative experiences that had colored the couple’s decision to wait until an appropriate time to make Josie privy to what they really wanted. It wasn’t completely fair to her, but it wasn’t as if Castiel had said he would be exclusive to her only.  
In fact, he made it clear to Josephine as well as to any Subs he'd had in the past at the time of their contract negotiation that Castiel had “other Subs” that he cared for in addition to Josie. At the time, she understood and consented to the arrangement completely. However, just as Cas’ feelings were growing, he could tell that Josie’s too were morphing into something like love.  
Castiel only hoped that Josie would be open to the idea of polyamory and hopefully getting to know Dean because Dean was _very_ eager to get to know her as well.  
“CaaAAasss,” Dean sing-songed to get his husband’s attention.  
Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Castiel continued removing articles of clothing as he watched with awed and concupiscent wonder as his husband worked the flesh colored vibrator in and out of his well-stretched hole.  
“I’m here, my love,” Cas reassured in a soft tone, fumbling with buttons and zippers.  
“Been waiting for you all night. Come on, babe,” Dean whined, shifting his hips up, presenting for Cas.  
“Patience,” the blue-eyed man teased.  
The deeply saturated hues of tattoos on Dean’s upper back danced in the candlelight when he arched his back to meet the press of the toy. His plain silver wedding ring glimmered in the warm candescence as his fingers strained to push the vibrator as far inside as possible.  
Dropping his pre-cum stained, black boxers and kicking them away, Castiel crawled onto the bed like a panther on the prowl until he reached Dean. Once next to Dean, Cas batted his husband’s hand away, so that he could take control of the toy for him.  
“That’s my good boy,” Cas praised when Dean didn’t have to be told to fuck himself on the toy.  
“Mmm, Cas. Been thinking about you all day. Mmm,” Dean panted with his head down into his folded arms.  
“Me too, sweet boy, my love. _Fuck._ I wish you could see yourself right now, Dean. So needy and open for me,” Castiel caressed Dean’s cheek with his palm while continuing to thrust the toy in and out.  
Ever the tease, Cas turned the toy’s dial all the way up to it’s highest vibration setting.  
“OH FUCK!” Dean shouted.  
Without warning, Cas pulled it out, giggling at Dean’s whimper.  
He wasn’t in “Dom” mode any more, but he couldn’t help his natural inclination to tease his partner.  
Dean’s well-lubricated hole pulsed and gaped hungrily.  
“You bastard,” Dean bit his lip with a groan and shot Cas a dirty look.  
The green of the golden-haired man’s eyes was reduced to a thin ring around his wide onyx pupils.  
Castiel laughed at his husband’s loving insult before diving in and burying his face between Dean’s cheeks. His thick lips and tongue probed, lapped, and sucked on his husband’s hole, relishing in the familiar taste of Dean.  
“Fuhhhck! You beautiful fucking bastard! Never had anyone eaten my ass like you. _Fuck, Cas_ ,” Dean craned his neck to the side to lock eyes with Castiel as he ate him out, “Seriously, how is your tongue so fucking big and _mmmm_. Yeah, like that, just like that, babe.”  
For a moment, Cas considered how different both his husband and Josie tasted, yet how familiar and comforting their individual essences were. He couldn’t help but compare the things that he loved about his husband and his Sub. They were both very verbal in bed and held onto few inhibitions while in the deepest throes of pleasure.  
_If only I could have them together…_ , Cas shuddered internally at the thought.  
“Love your tongue, babe, but I really- _hmmm mmm, fuck, yeah_ -really need your cock. C’mon, Cas. Gimme that cock,” Dean rambled in breathy sighs.  
Castiel lapped at Dean’s hole one last time and slapped his ass with a firm palm before sitting up.  
“Okay,” the blue-eyed man grinned.  
“Fucking tease,” Dean growled playfully.  
Spurred on by Dean’s taunt, Castiel smacked his ass once more.  
“Fuck you, Novak,” Dean shifted his hips back, urging Cas to spank him again.  
“Too tired to scene again tonight, baby. I just want to fuck you,” Cas explained.  
“Then do it already,” Dean groaned impatiently, wiggling his ass from side to side.  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Castiel exhaled, watching Dean’s firm, thick cock hang between his thighs.  
Grabbing the lube next to Dean’s knee, Castiel squirted a healthy amount onto his hand and slicked up his engorged cock, teasing the foreskin covering his tip as he let Dean squirm for a moment.  
“Cas-ti-el! Please,” Dean punctuated in a petulant whine.  
Dean only used his husband’s full name when his patience was waning. Really it was the raven-haired man’s middle name, but calling him “James” or “Jimmy” never felt right on Dean’s tongue, so “Cas” or the occasional “Castiel” stuck.  
With a smile on his face, Cas grabbed the base of his own cock and slapped it against Dean’s gaping hole.  
“Get the show on the road, Novak,” Dean urged.  
“Jeez, Dean, how long were you playing with yourself before I got home?” Castiel asked, dragging the length of his cock between Dean’s cheeks.  
“No idea. An hour? Probably longer,” Dean replied, biting his lip and reaching his hands back to spread himself open for his husband.  
“Another hour shouldn’t kill you then,” Castiel teased.  
Dean turned back, and _if looks could kill…_  
Castiel draped himself over Dean’s back and placed a kiss on his lips to appease him.  
“Head down. Ass up,” Cas instructed firmly.  
“Fuck, babe,” Dean bit his lip and rested his cheek on the fluffed up pillow beneath his head.  
Without further adieu, Castiel pressed the head of his cock against Dean’s tight rim. Even with the toy, he’d been playing with all evening, Dean was still nice and snug against Castiel’s cockhead.  
Cas bit his lip and held his breath as he sunk deeper and deeper into the divine heat of Dean’s channel.  
“Uhhhhh, yessss!” Dean groaned, “Fuck, babe. Been wanting that all fucking day. Mmm.”  
“So tight still, Dean. Fuuuck. Now I remember why I married you,” Cas half teased, pressing in until his trim pubic hair was slick with lube from Dean’s hole.  
It took a moment to acclimate to the tightness and heat of Dean surrounding his cock. His length pulsed inside the other man, and Dean tightened around him further, impatiently urging him to move.  
As if to tease Dean further, Castiel refused to move for a moment and instead placed a kiss on the knob of Dean’s back and sucked on the delicate skin there.  
“ _Move_ , you son of a bitch, or I swear to God-,” Dean mumbled through clenched teeth.  
Aggressively, Castiel pulled out, earned a high pitched, _yet very manly_ , whine from Dean before snapping his hips to push all the way in again forcefully.  
“FUUUUUhhhhccckkk yeah! That’s my man! Fuck yeah, Cas! Fuck my hole! Mmmm,” Dean praised.  
“What’s that, baby? You want me to go _slower_?” Castiel laughed breathily.  
“Don’t you fucking dare, you tease,” Dean groaned, thrusting his hips back to meet Castiel’s.  
Spurred on by his kinky husband’s litany of filthy talk, Castiel pounded into Dean harder. Looking down, Cas marveled at the sight of his girthy flesh disappearing into his husband’s moist hole.  
“Goddammit, Dean, how are you so _fucking_ perfect? You knew just what I needed,” Cas bent down and sucked a mark on Dean’s shoulder, keeping his thrusts fast and hard.  
“ _Uh uh uh_. Yeah, that’s right, babe,” Dean met Cas’ thrusts with equal vigor, “I figured-mmm-if you couldn’t have Josie’s pussy, you should have _mine_ ready to fuck whenever you need it…. _Sir_.”  
Dean referring to his hole as his pussy was possibly the subbiest thing that he could do in Castiel’s eyes, and it only served to heightened Cas’ already sky-high arousal.  
“And _what_ a pussy it is,” Cas exhaled, pounding into Dean harder.  
Cas slipped his hand to Dean’s firm belly and trailed it down until he was able to wrap a fist around Dean’s erect cock.  
Dean reached a hand back and pressed the back of Cas’ head toward his face, so they could share a kiss that was more tongue and teeth than lips. Castiel continued to jerk Dean in time with his pistoning hips.  
“Such a good boy. Fucking _good_ boy for me. Dean, honey, I’m getting close,” Cas warned.  
“Yeah, babe, cum in my fucking pussy. Mark me up with it. You’ve earned it. C’mon babe, breed my tight cunt,” Dean encouraged his husband.  
“Keep talking like that, and I’m gonna-,” before Cas could complete his threat, he watched Dean put his head down on the pillow as he spread himself open again.  
“C’mon, Cas. Fuck my slutty hole. Show me who it belongs to,” Dean moaned.  
Castiel snapped his hips harder and harder chasing after his climax.  
“ _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ ” Dean moaned with each punctuation of Castiel’s thrusts, “Fuck me! Fuck me! Cream my pussy up, Sir. C’mon, Cas. Fuck me like you mean it!”  
“Oh, shit! Dean! Baby! I’m cumming,” Castiel groaned and shuddered, gripping Dean’s hips tight as he unloaded his seed into his husband’s ass.  
Castiel panted and collapsed against Dean’s back, trying to catch his breath.  
He kissed Dean’s sweat-slick back and stayed inside him a bit longer.  
The tip of Cas’s cock was beginning to feel overly sensitive, but he refused to slip out because he was determined to make Dean cum while they were still connected.  
To their far right, Cas saw that there was an abandoned fleshlight, which looked like Dean had been using in conjunction with the dildo.  
Reaching out, Cas pulled the toy close and pressed it to Dean’s front until Dean had his cock buried in the clear, mock-lips of the sleeve.  
Castiel took advantage of the fact that his cock was still hard and thrust into Dean while his hand worked the fleshlight over Dean’s cock vigorously.  
“Shit, Cas! Shit! Keep doing that! I’m getting close,” Dean huffed out a moan and rose up on his hands to fuck himself back onto Cas’ cock and fuck into the toy.  
“That’s it. You’re almost there. C’mon, Dean. Be a good boy and cum for me,” Cas cooed, maintaining his rhythm.  
“Oh oh! Mmmm! Cas! I’m gonna fucking cum!” Dean shouted desperately, and worked his hips like a damn go-go dancer or a stripper performing a lap dance.  
“C’mon, babe. Work for it. Cum for me. My good little slut. My good boy,” Castiel rumbled.  
“Uhhh! Ahhh! Oooh, Casssss! YESSSS!!!!” Dean shouted then froze in place as Cas continued to pump the toy and thrust into him from behind.  
Dean shivered and shook, and Castiel watched as his husband’s milky seed filled up the bottom of the translucent toy.  
“Fuck yeah, that’s my good boy, Dean,” Cas praised, holding Dean close, not moving for a moment.  
Castiel’s parted lips exhaled heavily against the back of Dean’s neck and he gave him small loving kisses of praise as he caught his breath. Dean shifted upward to wrap his husbands arm around his torso tighter. Cas adored how cuddly and clingy Dean always became after sex, and he couldn’t help but indulge him.  
Kissing Dean’s sweat moistened cheek, Cas gently removed the fleshlight from Dean’s spent cock with a squishy pop.  
It took a moment for both men to work up the energy to part and clean up a bit. They took a quick shower together that consisted of mostly soapy kisses and cuddles, and maybe a quick hand job.  
In their cozy pajamas, Cas and Dean discussed what they each planned to do the following day. Castiel had several sales calls he had to go out on and a couple of pre-arranged meetings with clients to attend. Dean was scheduled to have a semi-formal meeting with his engineering team regarding some issues he’d been experiencing with a prototype they’d been working on for a while.  
Just then, Castiel’s phone pinged with a notification.  
Pulling the phone from the nightstand, Cas looked to find a message from Josie.

_**Josephine:** Hi Castiel. Just wanted to say THANK YOU for tonight. I feel wonderful, but I just realized, YOU didn’t get off!_   
_**ME:** Trust me, Josephine. I got off. ;-)_   
_**ME:** It gives me great satisfaction to know that I am giving you pleasure. Now get some sleep. We’ll speak tomorrow._   
_**Josephine:** Okay, Castiel. Sweet dreams. :-*_   
_**ME:** Goodnight, Josie.  <3_

“So have you talked to her about it yet?” Dean asked, closing his eyes and settling in, wrapping an arm around Cas’ waist.  
“Not yet, but soon,” Cas sighed.  
“Good. I really want to meet her. From what you tell me, she sounds awesome,” Dean smiled into Cas’ hair.  
“Dean…,” Cas began in a familiar warning tone.  
“I know, Cas. Just-,” Dean was about to argue.  
“I just don’t want you to get your hopes up. No expectations, remember?” Cas turned to face his husband.  
The grin on Dean’s lips was nearly mournful.  
“Yeah, Cas, I remember,” Dean sighed.  
Castiel brought his hand up to Dean’s cheek, and Dean nuzzled into it.  
“I’m looking out for both of us, but especially you. I don’t want a repeat of what happened last time, otherwise what was the point of all of this?” Cas explained gently.  
“I know, babe. Me either,” Dean agreed.  
“I’ll talk to her about it soon and let you know what happens,” Cas stated definitively.  
Dean nodded sadly.  
Castiel pulled Dean’s face close to his and kissed him tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Angst  
> -Implied Withholding of info  
> -Dildo  
> -Fleshlight  
> -Teasing  
> -Rimming  
> -Anal Sex  
> -Dirty Talk...like no joke FILTHY fucking talk  
> -Slight verbal feminization  
> -Religious Allusions  
> -Unprotected Sex


	3. Shades of Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My baby lives in shades of cool  
> Cool heart and hands and aptitude  
> He lives for love, for women too  
> I'm one of many; one is blue  
> And when he calls, he calls for me, and not for you  
> He prays for love, he prays for peace, and maybe someone new."  
> "Shades of Cool" by Lana Del Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Beauties,  
> Firstly, Happy DESTIEL day!!!! These dudes have been a ship for 9 years now! Let's hope this is the season it becomes (explicitly) canon (when I say "explicitly" I don't mean like graphic sex, I mean like the characters acknowledging that they are a couple).  
> Anywho, I am a horrible fic writer. I apologize for the two of you following this story.  
> I have about 5 chapters written, but life caught up to me, and I had to rework a couple of the chapters.  
> I'm going to try and upload one more chapter tonight (if the muses are kind).  
> Thank you to my beta, Kayla. All mistakes are mine.  
> Squick warning tags are in the end notes.  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos! Feedback is always welcome.

The following morning, Josie awoke with a comfortable soreness in her muscles. Her whole body seemed to sing after having worked so hard the previous day.

Arriving at the hobbit hole office that she shared with her co-worker Garth, the stringbean of a man who looked like a modern-day Ichabod Crane, greeted her with a warm smile.

She tried not to arouse any kind of suspicion, but as she crossed toward her desk, Josie couldn’t help but move more gingerly than she usually would on any other morning.

“You doin’ an impression of the Tinman, Josie?” Garth teased.

Josie stuck her tongue out at her co-worker and friend playfully.

She tried not to wince when her bruised bottom touched the seat of her rolling office chair.

“You okay there, Josie? I hope I wasn’t making fun of a real injury,” Garth’s eyes filled with concern, likening him to a sad woodland creature from a children’s cartoon.

“Just trying out a new exercise regime. I must be gettin’ old,” Josie fibbed.

She got along very well with Garth, and Josie had never gotten the impression that he was judgemental or a prude person necessarily; however for some reason, Josie felt that she had to shield Garth from certain things because she felt that he was just very _innocent_ , and she wanted to help keep him that way.

 _Oh, sweetheart, if you only knew_ , Josie mused, taking an offered cup from Garth.

“Well, good for you, Josie. Exercise is so good for your heart and your spirit,” Garth smiled at her warmly as he poured two cups of coffee from the small coffee pot that sat on a rolling desk on his side of the office.  

As usual, their shared micro office smelled like coffee, books, and the calming oil diffuser that Garth insisted would help keep both of their stress levels low.

There was only enough room to house two short desks in the office, each with their own computer and two short bookcases on either wall behind each desk. Fortunately for Josie and Garth, their office had an old large rectangular window that oversaw a green courtyard which made their space feel a little more open.

As Josie waited for her computer to boot up, she looked across the office and watched Garth as he quietly peered out the window to his left.  The man was all gangly knees and elbows, but he was quite possibly one of the kindest and gentlest people that Josie had ever met. He always tried his best to make others feel comfortable and complimented others on good work or even offered a pat on the back when a person felt defeated. In summation, if there was such a thing as a personification of a hug, Garth Fitzgerald IV would be it.

“Yeah, Garth, figured there was no time like the present to get more active. It’ll make it easier to carry all the tomes we have to scour through,” she reasoned.

“Speaking of, I found a few books at Fuller Seminary’s library on pre-Colonial Brazil that have short passages about the religious atmosphere at the time. I forgot to take them out of my car, but I can bring them in if you’re interested,” Garth offered.

“They let you take them out?” Josie asked with mild shock.

Working in academic research, though special permissions could be granted, one could not just walk into a research library and remove a book.

 _One does not simply walk into Mordor_ , Josie contemplated.

“I was close to a breakthrough, but I needed a little more time with a couple of these volumes, and the librarian knows me from all my visits there over the last couple of years, so she let me take them out,” Garth explained with a shrug.

“Well, wow. That would be great, Garth! Thanks for thinking of my research,” Josie smiled with excitement.

“You’re welcome, Josie. Our academic community is a tiny one with many misconceptions about what we do and think. We have to support each other,” the dark-haired man stated with a firm kindness.

When Garth stepped away, Josie pulled her phone out of her satchel and saw she had no messages.

The redhead sighed.

She wasn’t quite ready to begin her work day, so she logged onto her Fetlife account on her phone to see if anyone had posted any decent topics in the groups she was a part of.

“ _Hello, Devil4Angel_ ,” her screen greeted.

There was no surprise that the main group for submissives had a new topic posted by a user who had become a sort of mentor to her with the username ACDC-Switch. His profile picture was an obscure but beautiful shot of his hands cuffed behind his back. The man was muscular with golden skin that had just been delicately wrapped in rope judging by the lovely pattern of indents along his torso. Josie could also make out a couple of colorful tattoos on his upper back, but had a hard time making out what they were because the picture was purposely out of focus.

“ **Aftercare and You. Why you need it and How to ask for it,** ” the topic header read.

Josie was familiar with the subject and had no problem asking for what she needed from her Dom. Nonetheless, she appreciated ACDC-Switch sporadically posting topics that he felt were relevant to pretty much all subs. People, including Josie, would ask him for advice on the message board about proper etiquette and sometimes details about more specific scene ideas, as well as topics about safety and consent.

For the previous two years that Josie had been _hmmming_ and _huhing_ about diving into a D/S relationship, she’d gotten to know a few FetLife members, but she was definitely closest to ACDC-Switch, who she referred to as AC for short.

They’d had lengthy private chats about Dom/Sub dynamics, fantasy scenes, and even exchanged food recipes.

He had even suggested additional kink dating apps to help her find the right Dom.

The whole process had taken several months of good dates and bad dates. She had even gone as far as having two separate trial sessions with a couple of Doms: one man and one woman, but neither seemed to be her speed. They were both very capable, but their kinks didn’t quite line up or the chemistry just wasn’t there. One of the biggest challenges she faced, besides being very new to BDSM, Josie also had very specific religious kinks she wanted to explore from both a submissive _and_ a dominant perspective. Most kinksters she came across tended to be either strictly a Dom or a Sub; Switches existed, but she had a difficult time with finding a Dom who was both open to switching _and_   wanted to participate in Josie’s religious kinks.

AC told her that it was normal to have a hard time finding the right play partner and reassured her that it can take a while to find the right Dom/Domme, just like it could take a while to find the right boyfriend or girlfriend.

Josie had felt so grateful when she had found Castiel. Even though, he wasn’t actually a Switch, he had switched in the past, and he offered her a solution that she hadn’t considered before which was to be her Dom and treat her as a Sub, but he would also train her how to be a proper Domme.

Though they had been playing with each other for several months, Castiel was adamant that she needed additional training as a Sub before she could truly grasp what it meant to be someone’s Domme.

Though AC was great at imparting information, he was very careful about keeping his own specific relationships and personal information underwraps. Josie knew that he had a Dom whom he had been with long-term and that they were in a relationship outside of the scene as well, but that was about it.

Looking at his profile icon, Josie saw that AC was online.

 **Devil4Angel:** Hey, AC. Happy Friday! How goes it?

 **ACDC-Switch:** Oh, hey, lady. Doin’ good. Workin’ on a project. Happy Friday to u too!

 **Devil4Angel:** Question for you

 **ACDC-Switch:** Shoot.

 **Devil4Angel:** So I had a GREAT session with my Dom last night…

 **ACDC-Switch:** Sweet! I love hearing about when things go well.

 **Devil4Angel:** :-) Like I said, they were great….but I’m not sure what to do…..I think I’m falling for my Dom…..

 **ACDC-Switch:** Oh, sweetheart. It happens more often than you think. Is he open to more than just scening?

 **Devil4Angel:** We didn’t discuss romantic feelings in detail other than we need to be open with each other about how we’re feeling, mostly to help with Sub drop or Dom drop.

 **ACDC-Switch:**  Well that's good at least, but are you sure this isn’t residual from last night?

 **Devil4Angel:** It might be, but if I’m being honest, I’ve been feeling this way for a while...inside and outside of the playroom.

 **ACDC-Switch:** Hmm. My best advice would be to talk to him about it and see if he feels the same.

 **Devil4Angel:** What if he doesn’t?

 **ACDC-Switch:** Unfortunately, that’s a possibility, but if you really think you’re catching real feelings, you should let him know. If I’m playing devil’s advocate though, I have to remind you that when we scene with people, we really put ourselves out there-Subs and Doms-we’re vulnerable. So, it could be the after effects of what happens when we let those walls down.

 **Devil4Angel:** It’s possible...I just don’t know...I’ve never felt this way before.

 **ACDC-Switch:** …….

 **ACDC-Switch:** We’ll those are my two cents….

 **Devil4Angel:** Has something like this ever happened to you?

Josie sat back in her chair and set her phone down waiting for a response.

A few minutes later, her phone dinged with a new message.

 **ACDC-Switch:** This ain’t about me, sweetheart. I will tell you that this kind of thing happens all the time, but I think you should take some time and really think about how you feel and what that means for your D/S relationship. Just remember that like all relationships, but moreso D/S relationships, are all based on trust and honesty.

 **ACDC-Switch:** Sorry, sweetheart. I gotta get back to work, but I’m here if you want to chat more about it later.

 **Devil4Angel:** Thanks, AC. Have a good one.

 **ACDC-Switch:** ;-)

 

Josie was a little unnerved that AC wouldn’t share more with her, but he had a point. She had to decide if what she was feeling was real or if it was a byproduct of a series of _really_ good scenes.

“Here ya go,” Garth announced with a strained voice as he heaved a heavy stack of  dusty books onto Josie’s desk.

The thud from the books being dropped onto the wooden desk jolted Josie out of her own head.

“Thanks, Garth. I’m gonna dive into these in a bit,” she offered him a small smile.

With a puppy dog grin, Garth replied, “You’re welcome. I’ve flagged the passages that apply to your work. Please let me know when you’re done with them, I still have a few things I’d like to review in them. Anywho, I need to go see if I can find more info on African religious practices in America, but ring me if you need me.”

“Will do. Thanks again,” Josie waved at Garth as he made his way to the stairwell that lead to the research section in the building’s basement.

For years, Josie had been fascinated by the relationship between sex and religious ideologies and how they affected each other. She blamed it on her childhood attendance of Catholic schools for the duration of her pre-university academic career. The schools, taking after the church, vilified sex and made it something dirty and taboo which really only made Josie more curious about it.

And she felt ashamed about finding Biblical characters such as angels- _male_ angels in particular-sexually arousing.

Her favorite story had always been about the Archangel Michael defeating Lucifer and banishing him to hell. Thinking of Michael righteously wielding his sword with strength and power and vanquishing evil had caused the first tingling feelings of arousal in her young nether regions and drove her to figure out how to heighten those feelings until she had made herself come for the first time in her life with the archangel’s name on her lips.

The guilt that followed for being a "wicked girl" had made Josie wish for redemption through punishment. However, then the idea of being punished, perhaps by an angel or holy man such as a priest, had also caused her cotton panties to moisten, starting the cycle of guilt once more.

How fitting that she was in a D/S relationship with “The Angel of Thursday” Castiel.

Her Dom had found it comical and intellectually arousing that Josie had known the meaning behind his name. It certainly made talking about the religious kinks they share easier to discuss.

Josie was very aware of the origin of her religious kinks, which tied in closely to her other kinks. The acceptance of her kinks as being something normal, though unique, were what led her to learn more about how different religions addressed sex and sexuality.

That self acceptance did take a long while however. Josie could blame some of the demystifying of her sexual desires on her first girlfriend, Rowena, at the age of 18. Like Josie, she was a fiery redhead with a quick wit and an even more wicked tongue. Rowena was shorter than Josie, but she made up for her vertical challenge with her boisterous personality. The shorter redhead was an exchange student from Scotland whose parents had moved to Los Angeles for her Senior year. She was nearly a year older than Josie, but Rowena was certainly more experienced than the younger girl.

At the time, Josie hadn’t acknowledged her attraction to the same sex. She knew she liked boys, so she assumed she was straight, but every once in awhile a beautiful young woman would catch her eye.

Rowena must have sensed something at that time because before she knew it, she and Josie were sneaking off to any secluded spot they could find to share kisses and tender touches.

Josie’s very religious parents thought nothing of it to allow Rowena to “study” in Josie’s bedroom with the door closed or to allow Josie to spend the night at Rowena’s house.

Being busy corporate litigation lawyers, Rowena’s parents weren’t typically home until late, and in fact encouraged Josie to spend time with their daughter since the younger redhead was “such a good influence”.

If only the girls’ parents knew all the salacious and debaucherous things that their daughters got up to in private.

Their secret relationship lasted until the end of their senior year when they both ended up going to different colleges. Despite no longer being in a romantic relationship together, the two women developed a strong friendship. So much so, that when Rowena moved back to Los Angeles to launch a now very lucrative homeopathic beauty product line, they became closer. In fact, Rowena was one of Josie’s closest confidants.

The only other person who knew her so well was her good friend Charlie, another redhead who she had met when they attended Claremont during their undergraduate work.

Granted, Charlie was studying computer sciences at Harvey Mudd, a school that rivals MIT in brilliant pupils. Their schools were in fairly close proximity to each other, and they would run into each other in between classes all the time. Charlie decided to break the ice one day when she commented on Josie’s Gryffindor scarf. Ever since, the two have been thick as thieves.

And when Rowena moved back to Los Angeles, they formed a little group they liked to call the Scarlet Triad, which they named after their shared hair color and because there were three of them.

As enthusiastic and passionate as Charlie could be to the point of near annoyance, or how cunning and instigating Rowena could be, Josie loved her friends, and they supported her through all the positive and negative events in her life.  

It was how, now in her early 30s, Josie found herself working on her PhD at Claremont School of Theology. She and Garth were part of a work study program where they assisted Dr. Samuel Winchester, PhD Professor of Mythology and Occult sciences.

The students and more conservative faculty referred to the tall, dark-haired professor as the “Walking Encyclopedia of Weirdness”, but never to his face. Though Garth and Josie only ever saw the kind side of Dr. Winchester, he did not suffer fools or insults well.

Josie had great respect for his vast knowledge about fringe subjects and his ability to recall details about obscure occult topics. Garth’s studies into rare ritual practices were part of the reason he was working with Dr. Winchester, and Josie was saddled with him mostly because there was no one else in all of Southern California who specialized in sex and religion and had a desire to have a graduate student work as a scholar or assistant for them.

Though Dr. Winchester didn’t have as much experience with that particular cross-sectionality, he was very encouraging of Josie’s dissertation and proved to be an excellent resource as well as a good objective sounding board for her new ideas.

Both she and Garth helped Dr. Winchester in various ways. Josie helped the professor with grading papers and straightforward student academic issues, which when done, allowed her the freedom to do dissertational research at her leisure. Garth, on the other hand, was great at helping the professor develop new curriculum by somehow finding rare citations for Dr. Winchester to extrapolate new ideas from.  

It also didn’t hurt that Josie was very good about kindly, but firmly, shooing away the young coeds who would linger outside of Professor Winchester’s office to flirt with him. Most of the young people who approached him didn’t care that he was happily married to Professor Eileen Leahy-Winchester who taught Jewish studies on campus. Even if he wasn’t married, Professor Winchester was not the type of man who would sleep with his pupils.

Josie was a big fan of Dr. Winchester’s wife. She'd had several interactions with her early on, since the Professor Leahy-Winchester would usually walk across campus to have lunch with her husband. Though she was shorter than Josie, Professor Leahy-Winchester was a bit of a spitfire and usually kept everyone on their toes including her ASL interpreter, Billy Reaper. She got along so well with Josie, that she had even taught the tall redhead a few phrases in American sign language. She had insisted that Josie refer to her as Eileen, but Josie would always revert back to calling her “Professor”, earning a playful shake of the head from the dark-haired woman.

Though the Jewish studies professor was warm and sweet to Josie, her interpreter Billy Reaper was a little more on the cool side. Josie found the woman's creamy golden umber toned skin and pouty lips alluring as were her strong and slender fingers when she signed for the professor. However for some reason, she was usually very ambivalent to Josie, so It was a little out of character for Billy when she had asked Josie out once. Though Josie found her very attractive, she had a strict rule about not dating colleagues, especially in such a tiny and interconnected campus. Frankly, afterward Josie couldn’t tell if things had really been made awkward between her and Billy since the dark-haired woman went right back to being her usual aloof self.

Savoring her first cup of coffee of the day, Josie praised Garth for being so considerate as she got as comfortable as possible while she set herself to work.

Delving into the thick and dusty books that Garth had checked out for her, Josie had so lost herself in her research that she completely lost track of time. She had stopped once to grab a cup of instant soup from the staff lounge and to drop some graded papers in Dr. Winchester’s inbox. But before Josie realized it, the daylight from the office window had diminished and the early evening’s darkness was taking hold.

She was disrupted from a passage about the way rare nomadic tribes in the Amazon viewed sexuality when her phone began to ring.

The dark and steady chords of Interpol’s “Lengths of Love” flowed from her phone, and it vibrated on her desk, shattering the comfortable silence in the tiny office.

A bit shaken, Josie grabbed the phone quickly and smiled at the silly photo of Castiel she had saved to her contacts. It was a grinning picture of her Dom in a tan beekeeper suit. It warmed her heart to see that the man whom she allowed to dominate her once a week also had a light hearted side.

Fortunately for Josie, Garth was still running amok around the library looking for books to research when her phone had rung.

“Castiel,” Josie said a little breathily.

“Hello, Josephine,” he greeted her in an even tone.

The man could have been reading out of a phone book, and it would still have cause her to press her thighs together with want.

“Is this a good time?” he asked hesitantly.

“Uh, yeah, yeah. I was just wrapping up a few things,” she replied, “How are you doing?”

“I am well. Thank you for asking. And you?” he asked.

Josie blushed thinking of the marks under her clothing.

In a whisper, she replied coyly, “A little sore, but,” she bit her lip and exhaled, “It’s a _good_ sore.”

Castiel paused and cleared his throat, “That makes me glad to hear,” after another short pause he continued, “I was calling you to see if you have a free moment tomorrow. I’d like to have brunch perhaps if you’re amiable to it…”

Josie shifted in her seat and a seed of worry planted itself into her belly.

“Yeah, I can do that. May I ask what this is about?” she doodled on her notepad nervously.

“I’d rather discuss this in person, but we do need to talk,” he stated carefully.

Instantly, Josie began second guessing herself and wondering what she had done wrong because this could not be good thing.

Castiel wanted to “talk”.  

“Uh, yeah-yes, we can meet up tomorrow,” the nervous redhead replied.

“Very well. I will text you later regarding the location, but I need to get going. Have a good evening, Josephine,” Castiel said.

“Thank you, Castiel. You too,” she responded as if on autopilot.

Since they first met, they’d only met outside of the playroom a handful of times, so it was incredibly nerve wracking for Castiel to ask Josie to meet with him to “talk”.

 _What could he possibly want to discuss in person that we can’t talk about over the phone?_ she questioned anxiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> -Some mentions about sex and religion that some might find sacrilegious  
> -Brief mention about Josie/Rowena  
> -Some angst


	4. Red Flags and Long Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's pretty and I like her but she's too well  
> 'Cause I need red flags and long nights and she can tell.  
> Its not that its my fault its just my style.  
> Beginning with a look and then a smile.
> 
> You can occupy my every sigh.  
> You can rent a space inside my mind.  
> At least until the price becomes too high."  
> "Red Flags and Long Nights" by She Wants Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies,  
> Two posts in one day (sort of)!? Oh, my. Don't get used to it.  
> But since it's Castiel's birthday AND Destiel day, I figured I would offer these chapters up to the TV gods.  
> May it become canon. Make it so.  
> Amen.  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> No Tags

In all of her life as a born and raised Southern Californian, Josie had never known such rain.

The fat drops of moisture poured heavily from above and pooled in the streets because of the city’s arcane drainage systems.

Though she was only traveling a few miles from her little bungalow in Claremont to the diner where she was supposed to met Castiel, there was an accident somewhere up ahead that was stalling her.

She was already late and didn’t want to text Castiel while she was fighting the practically stationary vehicles blocking her way, lest she get into an accident herself.

When she finally made it to the diner, she forwent her umbrella but was grateful for her Doc Martens as she did her best to sidestep the puddles in the parking lot because she was already 20 minutes late.  

She had zipped up her black leather jacket as far as it went, so luckily her torso was dry, but her hair was now drenched and curling wildly.

When Josie walked into the restaurant and saw Castiel sitting casually in his suit and trusty tan trenchcoat, all the stress and worry of the previous day and traffic jams was washed away.

Huffing out a heavy exhale as she approached the booth that her Dom had been sitting in, Josie plastered on a nervous grin.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. It’s insane out there,” she apologized quickly.

Castiel stood and greeted her with a firm hug. She couldn’t help but inhale the blue-eyed man’s cologne that smelled of something very natural like a warm and faint musk colored with calming herbs and a hint of honey.

Josie wished she could forever live in the comfort that Castiel’s embrace offered.

“I wasn’t waiting very long. I was just about to order another cup of coffee,” he smiled as they both sat across from each other in a booth against a window.

“Do you know what you’d like to eat?” Castiel asked Josie.

In truth, her stomach had been uneasy since Castiel had mentioned that they needed to talk.

“Just coffee and toast should be fine for now,” she replied.

“Of course,” he flagged the server.

Josie ordered quickly and watched Castiel take a drink from his freshly refilled cup.

“So, you said you wanted to talk,” Josie decided to address the elephant in the room immediately.

 _Quick and painful_ , that was her motto.

“Uh, yes,” Castiel confirmed, clearing his throat and cupping his hands in front of him.

Josie noticed a silver band on the man’s left hand. It was the first time she had ever seen it on her Dom, and looking at it made her stomach drop.

 _This is bad_ , she thought and felt herself holding a breath in.

“I’m not sure how to go about this,” Castiel hesitated, looking down at how his finger tips formed a steeple.

“If you’re gonna dump me, just do it,” Josie stated with as much faux bravado as she could muster, looking out the window to avert her eyes from Castiel.

There was already a catch at the base of her throat and she feared that her eyes would start leaking involuntarily soon.

“Dump you?” Castiel questioned in confusion.

Reaching out a firm hand, Castiel held Josie’s hand and pleaded with her silently to turn and face him.

When she did, Josie was struck by the sadness and confusion in the cerulean eyes that sought hers out, quietly imploring her to just understand.

“Yeah, that’s why you wanted to talk, isn’t it?” she explained in a small voice.

“Oh, Josephine. No,” Castiel shook his head and took Josie’s hand in both of his.

“Then what’s with the ring?” she accused more than asked.

Castiel looked at his hand and closed his eyes in frustration.

“It’s not what you think,” he defended himself.

“I know that I’m not you’re only Sub, but I won’t be a party to you cheating on your spouse,” Josie replied firmly, carefully removing her hand from the Dom’s hold.

Castiel gaped at her.

“Wow, this couldn’t be going _more_ wrong,” he said to himself more than to Josie.

“Just tell me why you asked me here then,” Josie replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m not sure where to begin now, but, uh, I’m very nervous,” he admitted.

“Just start at the beginning,” she replied with a humorless smile.

“Yes, a very good place to start,” he nodded anxiously, “First, let me tell you that my intention was never to mislead you in any way, and I hope that once I’ve explained, you’ll understand why I did what I did. I just ask you to please keep an open mind.”

Josie sat across from him, biting her lip to keep from crying and watched with attentive eyes, but ultimately nodded.

“Very well,” Castiel took a deep breath and cupped his hands in front of him on the table once more, “Josephine, let me start by saying that you are one of the most devoted Subs I have ever had. You have exceeded every one of my expectations. I think that beyond you and I being compatible as Dominant and Submissive, we are also compatible as individuals. In fact, my feelings for you have begun to evolve into something other than just the affection that a Dom has for his Sub…,” Castiel began.

Josie’s heart lurched at Castiel’s confession that he was starting to have feelings for her because she cared for him too, but she did not want to be “the other woman”.

“...and if I’m not mistaken, I think you might be experiencing similar feelings for _me_ yourself. Am I wrong in assuming that is so?” he asked carefully.

Josie took a deep breath, “You’re not wrong,” she paused, “I think about you outside the playroom and not just in a sexual way. I wonder what you’re doing and how you’re doing when I’m not around. I had hoped to see if we could explore this,” she gestured between them, “and see if we would work as a relationship, but now, I...I just don’t know….,” she ran a hand through her moist hair.

“...because of the ring thing….or because?” he tested.

“Yeah, because of the ring thing,” Josie replied haughtily.

“Okay, well, that brings me to my next point. I feel the same as you do. I would like to explore this outside of the playroom as well. There is a very big catch though,” Castiel said seriously.

Josie braced herself.

“I _am_ married…,” Castiel began.

At the admission, Josie couldn’t hold back the tears that began staining her cheeks black.

 _I really need to invest in waterproof mascara_ , Josie thought to herself.

“Josephine, please don’t cry. I don’t want to hurt you, please just let me finish,” Castiel attempted to comfort, handing Josie a napkin.

“Well, then tell me already,” Josie replied in frustration.

“Like I said, I am married, but,” Castiel said.

“‘ _But_ ’?” Josie sniffled and looked up with confusion, “What? The wife doesn’t like getting her ass slapped?” she replied angrily.

Castiel sat up a little straighter, and Josie could see that he was leaning in a little closer.

“My _husband_ -,” Castiel corrected.

“‘Husband’?” Josie paused.

“Husband,” Castiel stated definitively.

Josie couldn’t help the idea that began to form in her imagination of Castiel with another beautiful man, kissing and touching. For being sad about her Dom being married, she was entirely too quickly aroused.

She blushed as she quietly nodded for Castiel to continue.

“Like I said, my husband, his name is Dean. We’ve been together for many years. We have an unconventional relationship...for the majority of our tenure together, Dean has been my Sub, and I have been his Dom. After a few years of incorporating this dynamic into our bedroom activities, Dean confided in me that he wanted to explore taking on the role of Dom. Let me be clear, I love my husband, and would do anything for him. _Anything_.”

In that moment, Josie knew that Castiel was liable to kill someone for his husband; that’s how much he loved him. Once she accepted that, it became difficult to reconcile how Castiel could cheat on him then.

“...And though, I wanted to be a Submissive for him, I’m just not _wired_ that way. We attempted to reverse roles many times, but it just wasn’t satisfying for either of us because I just can’t give myself over to a scene as a Submissive as naturally as Dean or even… _you_ can,” Castiel paused to take a sip from his coffee.

The server came over with a cup for Josie and her toast as well as an omelet for Castiel.

When the server walked away, Castiel continued, “So, being kinksters, we decided to tap into our community and look for a Submissive for Dean. We tried various iterations of this kink dynamic and realized that we both wanted a play partner who was versatile, a Switch,” Castiel explained.

For some reason, Josie’s mind jumped to her FetLife buddy ACDC-Switch. He was going to have a field day with this.

“When you and I were first discussing our potential D/S relationship, I know that you had some kinks that lined up with ours as a whole, but you and I haven’t been able to explore them. Such as, your fascination with playing as a Dom or watching your partner with someone of the same sex,” Castiel said.

Josie recalled that first meeting, and she had wondered why she and Castiel had once discussed these positive ticks in her kink boxes, but had never actually explored them.

“But it’s more than just kink play. I hope what I’m about to tell you explains why I wasn’t as forthcoming as I truly wanted to be,” Castiel took a breath.

 _His food is gonna go cold_ , Josie thought and picked at her toast, but didn’t eat it.

“When we began looking for a partner to add to our D/S dynamic, we realized that we both really wanted a partner who was also in an emotional relationship with both of us. Just to give you some background, and I know that you and I haven’t discussed this in detail, but I cannot have intercourse with someone without first having feelings for them. In addition to being a bisexual man, I am also demi-sexual, so sleeping with someone is a rare thing for me. In fact, you are one of the few Subs I have actually had any sexual contact with where I was aroused, other than Dean of course. Typically, my D/S interactions, outside of Dean and I, I am dominating and pleasing my partner, but not necessarily the other way around,” Castiel admitted.

Josie gasped out an exhale and felt herself flush as she thought of all the times Castiel had allowed her to touch him sexually.

“That being said, there have been a few choice people that Dean and I have invited into our lives who first appeared to be compatible, but ended up behaving resentfully, and some even destructively. We have had partners who have tried to separate us or sought out the affections of one of us, but not the other.’

“What I am getting at is that, Dean knows about you. He has known about you this whole time, and we’ve been vetting you without your knowledge, and for that I apologize. In general, I am able to engage in D/S play without becoming emotionally attached; in relationships too, I can keep my emotional distance for a time. I’m very guarded in that way, but Dean…,” Castiel got a far off look and watched the rain pitter patter on the window next to the booth, “...Dean is precious to me. He does not hold himself back in the way I do. In fact, one of the many reasons I like you so much, is because you remind me of my husband, _a lot_. You both are so _open_ , and don’t guard yourselves. As lovely and enjoyable as that is, for you both, it can be dangerous when dealing with someone who does not have your best interest at heart. I hope you understand that I have been keeping this from you as a means of assuring that my husband is safe and that you don’t try to hurt him as others have in the past.”

The redhead exhaled as she took a moment to digest everything Castiel had just told her.

“You’ve been vetting me,” Josie laughed humorlessly, “So what did you find?”

Though she felt like a rug had been pulled out from under her, Josie couldn’t help but be curious about the whole situation.

“Well, we found that you are compatible with both of us, and have the qualities that we are looking for in a Switch, and you don’t appear to be a sociopath or a jealous lover, nor do you have a criminal record of any kind. That was one of the reasons I let you know that I had other Subs while you were in this relationship with me. It is a test that you passed without realizing it. In reality, the only other Sub I’ve been servicing is my husband.’

“That’s also why I wanted you to interact sexually with _only_ me. I’m very possessive and don’t like to share my Subs nor my lovers unless it’s with my husband.’

“In conclusion, what I’m asking is...would you be interested in pursuing a committed emotional relationship with a Dom-Sub component with my husband and I?”

Josie sat speechless, gaping like a fish at Castiel’s proposal.

“Oh my gods,” she laughed, putting her hands over her eyes, “This is so...bizarre. Are you serious right now!?”

“Very,” Castiel replied humorlessly.

“I’m sorry, I’m not making fun or anything. This is just so weird and-and _very_ different from what I had anticipated,” Josie used bot hands to take a drink from her mug, “Okay, I’m not agreeing to anything, but I’m just curious. What’s the next step?”

“Well, the next step would be to have you meet Dean at a location of your choosing with me, and if you two feel comfortable with each other, you can meet privately or with me, so you can get a feel for what it would be like to…. _date_ ,” Castiel smiled at the thought, “to date both of us. Then, we could enter a dating trial period and go from there. Of course, if you would in fact like to begin a Dom-Sub relationship with Dean or both of us, we’ll go through and discuss everything similar to when you and I first met.”

Josie was overwhelmed, but she wanted to play devil’s advocate for a moment.

Raising an eyebrow, Josie asked, “...and what if I don’t want to date both of you? What if I just want to go back to how things were with just you and I?”

Castiel leant forward and looked uncomfortable and sad, “If you would not like to pursue this with _both_ of us, I’d be very sorry, but that would be where you and I part ways. There would be no hard feelings, but I hope you understand that the reason I was doing this was to find a partner for _both_ Dean and I, not just for myself.”

“Of course,” Josie nodded.

Taking a bite of her toast, Josie looked up at Castiel, “I’d like to met him. I don’t know about anything else, but I would like to meet him.”

Castiel huffed out a loud exhale and his face broke into a beaming grin.

“Okay. That’s a start,” he grabbed Josie’s hand and shook it between his long fingers, “You’re going to love Dean. He can be a little rough around the edges, but he’s got a big heart.”

“Do you have any pictures of him?” Josie asked.

“Yes, yes, I do,” Castiel let her go to pull his phone from his coat pocket.

Castiel took a moment to scroll through his pictures and smiled at one before turning his phone toward Josie.

“Dean says this isn’t the best picture of him, but I think he always looks attractive,” Castiel grinned proudly.

Taking the phone in her hand, Josie nearly choked on her toast and had to take a sip of her coffee to clear her throat. On the screen, looking a little silly holding a chrome teapot, was a man whom’s handsomeness rivaled Castiel’s.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” she laughed handing the phone back to the dark-haired man.

Castiel looked confused, “I assure you, I am quite serious.”

“No, I mean. Jesus fucking Christ. You’re telling me _that’s_ your husband!? He looks like a fucking underwear model. I mean, you’re gorgeous too. I’m just saying. _Holy fuck_ -wait, has he seen pictures of _me_?” Josie rambled.

“Yes, only pictures of you clothed. I haven’t shown him any of the more _intimate_ ones you’ve shared with me. I wouldn’t do that without your consent,” Castiel blushed.

Josie suddenly remembered a few choice _intimate_ conversations she had shared with Castiel via text, and she was glad that he had not shared any of the nude photos she had sent him.

“I appreciate that. So, he’s seen what I look like, and….he’s interested?” Josie asked cautiously.

“Oh, he’s more than interested. He’s very eager to get to know you better,” Castiel replied enthusiastically.

For a moment, Josie pondered a fantasy of having both of these devastatingly beautiful men at her disposal to please and serve and have them do the same for her as well.

Suddenly, Josie was overwhelmed with excitement at the possibilities, but fought her instincts to leap before she looked.

“Wow. Well, I’m eager to meet him too,” she told Castiel, taking a bite from her toast.

“That makes me so glad,” Castiel exhaled, letting his shoulders sag with relief, “You don’t know how much this means to me, Josephine.”

Josie was floored by how small her otherwise powerful, dominant play partner looked.

“Well, I can’t make any promises, but I’ll meet him. I trust your judgement in the playroom, and that takes a lot for me to do, so I trust you when you say that you think I would be good for you guys. And if that’s true, I think you guys could be good for me too,” Josie smiled softly, “You should eat your omelet. It’s probably cold now.”

Castiel nodded and took up his fork to enthusiastically dive into his fluffy eggs.

“You know what? Now that I’m not worried, I’m really hungry,” the redhead laughed and flagged the server to order a proper meal, “So...how soon can I meet your mister.”

“As soon as you’d like,” Castiel replied, taking a bite of avocado.

“How about tonight?” she suggested.

“I’ll talk it over with Dean, but that should work for both of us,” Castiel nodded.

Josie smirked at Castiel and how boyish the forty-something year old looked while he ate his breakfast. The woman wondered what must be going through his head.

After a filling brunch, Castiel and Josie stepped outside into the parking lot and marveled at the sky; the clouds had parted, and the sun was making itself known in a powerful way, causing Josie to peel off her jacket.

“I will contact you as soon as I speak to Dean about tonight and confirm a time with you,” Castiel said, standing next to Josie’s hatchback.

“Sounds good,” she replied, opening the door.

Castiel lingered, holding the door open for her, with an obvious question, unasked.

“What’s up, Castiel?” Josie asked, placing a hand over his where it sat on top of the door.

“I hope this isn’t too forward, but I would like to kiss you. May I kiss you, Josephine?” he asked coyly.

It took Josie a moment to realize that they had never really kissed outside of a scene, and she needed it suddenly.

Without a former reply, Josie took Castiel’s face in both hands and inched forward to press her plush lips to his in a chaste, yet passionate kiss that showed her Dom just how much she wanted to kiss him.

Pulling away, Castiel had that sad forlorn look in his eyes again.

“Hmm,” Josie asked silently.

“I do have one other thing to ask,” Castiel closed his eyes to build up the strength to ask his next question, “If for some reason, you realize that you don’t actually like Dean, whether there’s no chemistry or you feel as if you would not be compatible, please be kind when you share that information. Dean has been riling himself up about meeting you for several months, and it would break his heart if you were unkind about it. Though I’m sure he wouldn’t outwardly show it to you. I just ask that you do it gently...for me.”

Josie shook her head with unshed tears in her eyes and cupped Castiel’s chin.

“I’m sure I’m going to like him as much as I like you, but even if I weren’t interested in him, I would do it with great care, Castiel,” Josie stated gently, “But truly, you don’t need to worry about that. I’m already attracted to him, and the fact that he’s married to you, and that I’m also going on a date with you, is making me feel incredibly...giddy,” Josie grinned.

Castiel reached out and wrapped Josie in his arms as best he could with a car door wedged between them, but still managed to hold her close as they shared slow lingering kiss.

“Get a room!” they heard someone yell out.

With a giggle, they parted, and Josie loved the dumbstruck and kiss-dumb look that had taken over Castiel’s face.

“I’ll see you tonight,” she replied and jumped in the driver seat.


	5. Send Me An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It gets in your eyes, it's making you cry.  
> Don't know what to do, don't know what to do.  
> You're looking for love,  
> Calling heaven above...,
> 
> ‘Send me an angel.’”
> 
> “Send Me An Angel” by Real Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Beauties!!!
> 
> A Joyous #BisexualVisibilityDay to you all!!!!  
> I have come out of my cubby hole of a cave and have removed the invisibility cloak I wear all year to be a Visible Bisexual today!  
> *smoke puff surprise like a magician*  
> Huzzah! 
> 
> And just look what I have in store for you!  
> Dean and Josie meet!  
> *throws unicorn-colored confetti because it's a Bi Parade*
> 
> That being said, I'm going to start listing some tags at the beginning of each chapter starting now since I want to explore different kinks in this story, and I don't want any of you reading something triggering or uncomfortable. Please note my tags won't be as extensive as my previous story though because I don't want to spoil too much, so I'll only be tagging the most prominent or overt kinks for that chapter. 
> 
> That being said, tags are below.  
> As always, thanks to my beta Kayla Corson, but all my mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy! Please leave a comment, and let me know what you liked. :-)  
> Much Love,  
> Jen
> 
> P.S.   
> Fun fact: All of the places listed in the fic are real places in Pomona, CA. If you're ever there, you should check them out. :-) 
> 
> TAGS:  
> -Fluffiness  
> -Schmoopiness  
> -Mild Adult Shenanigans  
> -Bisexual Interactions  
> ;-)

**Josie:** _I can’t believe I’m doing this._

Josie shot off a text to Rowena before checking her face in her rearview mirror then exiting her Volkswagen Rabbit.

Her phone dinged with a new message.

 **Rowena:** _You’ll do fine. In fact, you’ll be more than fine. Frankly, I’m jealous, especially if Castiel’s husband is anywhere near as dashing as he is._

As soon as Josie had gotten home, she had called Rowena to discuss what Castiel had proposed, then her friend proceeded to tease her with hot threeway scenarios.

Josie had shown Rowena a couple of the less lascivious pictures that Castiel had sent to Josie over the previous six months. The shorter woman did not hesitate to push Josie for details about their bedroom activities and teased Josie about the things that Rowena would do to the blue-eyed man.

Far from thinking about sex, Josie was more concerned with making a good impression on her Dom’s husband. The whole situation still seemed weird to her, but she really wanted to make it work. She really didn’t want to risk losing Castiel or the possibilities of what this new potential _unique_ relationship could be.

 **Rowena:** _Just let them ravish you. ;-D_

 **Josie:** _Thanks, Row._

Josie laughed to herself, adjusting her blazer, and walked as fast as she could in heels to the wine bar she had chosen as a meeting spot for all of them. Dba was both a wine bar and a gallery on a street corner of one of Pomona’s oldest areas. A couple of Charlie’s artist clients had spoken highly of the place, and so Josie and the Scarlet Triad had gathered there many times.

Being on a familiar turf helped to ease Josie’s nerves about the whole date.

 _This is so weird. Never been on a date with two people before_ , she laughed to herself.

She figured it was casual enough of a location that if things weren’t going well, they could all go their separate ways without much disruption. Or if things were going well, they could go eat a meal somewhere nearby... _or go home together_.

Josie shook the thought from her head, reminding herself that this evening was for she and Dean to get to know each other. Sex should not be the goal of the evening…but she really didn’t want to rule it out completely either.

 _Bad idea. Bad idea_ , she chastised herself.

Taking a deep breath, Josie pulled open the door to the bar and walked in quickly.

She didn’t see Castiel nor anyone who looked like Dean yet, so she ordered herself a glass of malbec from the bar, then found a small table to perch upon while she waited.

The corner table she chose had a good view of the entire bar and she watched as the small, rustic location began to fill up with patrons. Josie swished the wine in her glass as she peered out through a large bay window on her right. There was a little condensation on the window, but the post-rain atmosphere always left the air feeling cooler and made everything outside look clearer.

While she waited, she looked around at the various pieces of artwork on the wall. There were many paintings of varying sizes and some found object sculptures that had been placed throughout the cozy establishment.

The wine bar/gallery switched out their artwork every other month. There were actually several other small galleries in the vicinity that Josie hoped she would be able to explore with Castiel and Dean at some point.

_If everything goes okay today._

She was about halfway through her first glass of wine when she felt a fresh breeze blow in from the door, causing her to look up from her drink to see Castiel’s tan trenchcoat flutter in from the street with a gorgeous man attached to his side. It was curious to Josie how differently they were both dressed.

Castiel had changed from the suit he had worn to their brunch earlier that morning into a pair of dark jeans and a waistcoat with a gray button up shirt beneath his trusty coat. On the other hand, Dean’s attire looked a lot more casual, yet still sharp; he wore a pair of jeans, boots, a flannel shirt, which Josie couldn’t quite get a good look at, all beneath a green jacket that looked like something one would acquire at a military surplus store. Despite their differing clothing, the two really did have a “long-married couple” feel to them, especially when Dean kept his hand glued to the back of Castiel’s shoulder as if to guide him through the crowd in an effort to perhaps not get separated.

Josie stood and waited for the two men to wind their way through the other bar-goers until they reached her.

Up close, Josie came to the conclusion that perhaps no camera could ever capture how beautiful Castiel’s husband looked in person. It was truly off putting how fucking good looking the two men before her looked in person….together.

 _And they want me_ , she thought to herself and felt her self-confidence swell and made her feel like an Amazonian princess.

The tall redhead could not remember the last time she saw Castiel smile so brightly. He embraced her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Josephine,” Castiel greeted with a smiled, “This is Dean.”

Josie tried to keep her eyes soft, and she nearly preened as Dean assessed her from head to toe. His expression was unreadable until his eyes met hers, and if Josie didn’t know any better, she would say that she felt a jolt of electricity when the green-eyed man took her hand to shake, not breaking their staring contest.

“It’s nice to meet you, Dean,” she said in a voice smaller than her own.

“Yeah. Uh. You too,” Dean’s gaze trembled for a bit until he looked away rapidly, “Do they have beer in this join?”

“Yes. Yeah, just look on the board over there,” Josie gestured toward a chalkboard next to the bar with a list of the night’s specials.

“Thanks. Be right back,” Dean said, placing both hands on Castiel’s shoulders, ushering him toward a seat.

Castiel turned to peck his husband on the mouth before Dean walked over to the bar.

Josie watched Castiel’s baby blues trail behind Dean before turning back to towards her.

“How are you, Josephine?” Castiel beamed.

“Not gonna lie, I’m a little nervous,” she admitted, taking another sip of her wine glass.

Without hesitation, Castiel reached a hand out and placed his warm palm over the hand Josie had resting on the table.

“There’s no need. We’ll take this as slow as you like. And I hope I don’t have to tell you that there is no expectation of anything from you, other than hopefully a lovely evening out,” Cas reassured.

Josie’s heart warmed in her chest, and she turned her hand up to hold Castiel’s.

“Yes, I know that. And this is all just really new and interesting to me still, but also,” Josie leaned in to whisper, “both of you are so fucking hot and sexy, I’m feeling a little... _intimidated_.”

Castiel chuckled, “I appreciate the compliment, I would urge you to look in a mirror when you have a chance. But I assure you, Dean and I are both just people. And also, we both think that _you_ are ‘hot and sexy’ as well,” Castiel actually made air quotes with his free hand.

Josie giggled at him.

“I got you an amber ale, babe,” Dean said, returning to the table with a dark bottle for Castiel and another bottle for himself.

At his approach, Josie pulled her hand back from Castiel’s and hid it under the table.

“Hey, no need for that,” Dean said softly, as he took a seat between his husband and their date, “If we’re doing this all together, there’s no reason why you guys can’t be affectionate with each other around me.”

Josie blushed, but knew that Dean was right.

“So, this is weird,” Dean broke the ice with a nervous smile.

“Yup,” Josie agreed, not really knowing what else to say in the moment.

“Dean, why don’t you tell Josie a little bit about yourself?” Castiel suggested, taking a pull from his beer.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Name’s Dean Winchester. I’m an aquarius, I like long walks on the beach, and frisky women,” he joked.

“Winchester?” Josie nearly choked on her wine.

“Yeah. Like the rifle and the crazy mansion in Northern California. And before you ask, no I can’t get a discount on either,” Dean smiled, taking a sip of his bottle of Pomona Queen.

“Are you by any chance related to a Dr. Samuel Winchester?” Josie asked.

Dean bristled and straightened up in a defensive stance, “Why do you ask?”

Castiel tilted his head and shot Josie an odd look.

“I’m his assistant at Claremont,” Josie explained, waiting for Dean to confirm or deny that he knew her boss.

“Holy shit,” Dean laughed, “Small world. He’s my baby brother!”

“Oh my gods! Really!?” Josie laughed to herself, “Wait, you’re the annoying engineering genius?”

“I wouldn’t say ‘genius’,” Dean leaned in towards Josie, blushing, but in full on flirt mode.

“Here we go,” Castiel rolled his eyes, like a truly long suffering spouse.

“But you have your own engineering company now, right?” Josie asked.

“Well, I freelance a lot on small projects that otherwise wouldn’t get off the ground, but yeah, I do have my own small company. We make all kinds of stuff, but mostly ‘marital aids’,” Dean said, clearing his throat.

“Marital aids?” Josie narrowed her eyes.

“Sex toys,” Castiel clarified.

“Oh, really?” Josie leaned in closer, intrigued.

“Yeah. Cas is actually my main sales rep,” Dean nodded toward his husband.  

“I thought you sold honey?” Josie questioned Castiel.

“Among other things,” Castiel responded with a mischievous look, then took a sip of beer.

“I wouldn’t mind taking a peek at your selection some time,” Josie flirted at Dean.

“You already have,” Castiel added casually.

“Really!?” Josie blushed.

“Really?” Dean looked at his husband curiously, silently wondering which of his creations Castiel had used with Josie.

“We have excellent products. Why not use them?” Castiel stated drily.

Josie sat with her hand over her mouth, trying to contain her bashfulness.

“You do great work,” Josie coyly complimented.

“Your pleasure is the highest compliment,” Dean flirted, using their company's catch phrase, bolstered by knowing that he indirectly contributed to this woman’s pleasure, “Here,” Dean reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a black business card and handed it to Josie.

 **_Omni Pleasure_** , read the card.

“That’s a cool name. I’ll check out the website when I get home,” Josie assured, putting the card in her blazer’s pocket.

“So, you work for my baby brother,” Dean teased Josie.

“Yes, I do, for over two years now. He’s a good boss. Makes me feel more like a colleague than his assistant,” Josie said.

“So that must mean you’ve met Eileen too?” Dean continued.

“Yes, Professor Leahy is great,” Josie praised.

“Yeah, she’s a sweetheart, but her interpreter? What’s her name? Billie? That woman’s a real piece of work,” Dean spat.

Josie nodded, “Yeah, she can be hard to handle, but I don’t mind her so much any more.”

“Well, that’s good to hear. Man, it really is a small world, huh, Cas?” Dean nudged his husband.

“Indeed, it is,” Castiel agreed.

“You know, come to think of it, Sammy has mentioned you in passing a couple of times. You and that Garth guy who helps with his lesson plans,” Dean revealed.

“Only good things, I hope,” Josie said, finishing her wine.

“Oh, yeah, always saying good things about you. Like how you can tie together two abstract ideas or concepts that even he may not have seen right away,” Dean elaborated.

“That’s high praise coming from Dr. Winchester,” Josie warmed at the compliment.

“Yeah, Sammy’s no dummy. He knows a genius when he sees one. Could be why he worshiped me so much when we were kids,” Dean winked at Josie, “But what are the odds he was telling me about the same person that Cas has been...well, that Cas has been,” Dean cleared his throat, “Little help here, Cas.”

“It looks like you’re doing bad all by yourself, Dean,” Castiel replied, sipping his beer, letting Dean squirm.

“I get what you’re saying, Dean,” Josie decided to intervene on Dean’s behalf, “I was a bit nervous about meeting you, but now, I feel silly for feeling that way,” Josie admitted.

“Nervous? About meeting _me_?” Dean shook his head, “I’m just a big cuddly teddy bear. No need to worry ‘bout me, sweetheart,” Dean grinned with bedroom eyes.

Initially, Josie wasn’t sure what to expect from Castiel’s husband, but his flirtatious nature was putting her at ease.

Castiel just rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t encourage him,” Castiel said, finishing his beer.

“How do you deal with _that_ all day?” Josie asked Castiel.

“Never ending patience,” Castiel replied drily.

“You’re no picnic either, Sunshine,” Dean stuck his tongue out at Castiel like a child.

Josie just laughed at both of them. _Their domesticity is adorable._

“You guys are too cute,” Josie commented affectionately, gently running her fingers along the stem of her glass.

Castiel blushed while Dean puffed up his chest at Josie’s praise.

“You know, this place looks pretty laid back and all, but I’m really hungry,” Dean began.

“Dean, we just got here,” Castiel argued.

“What?” Dean retorted.

“I don’t mind going somewhere else to eat something more substantial than wine snacks,” Josie interjected.

“Yes, please,” Dean agreed vehemently.

“Well, there are a couple of places near here if you’d like to sit down and eat or- _wait_ , it’s Saturday. That means today is the art walk. They usually have some food trucks on the West side of the Arts Colony….or if you want something heartier, we can go somewhere else…,” Josie suggested.

“You had me at ‘food trucks’,” Dean smiled, jumping from his seat and taking Cas and Josie by either hand.

Dean was like a child with a new toy as the trio walked out of the wine bar and onto the nostalgic street in a part of the city that felt much older. Though it had been raining earlier that day, the streets were brimming with people of all ages, ethnicities, and gender variations.

The city’s monthly art walk brought about the opportunity for all people who were on the fringes, artists, musicians, punks, business-types, etc. to come out and enjoy art and music for free.

Refusing to let go of his husband or their date, Dean walked in between Cas and Josie on the sidewalk and briefly took in the sight of little pop up tents with commercialized artwork.

Many a Marilyn Monroe, Day of the Dead skull, or combination of both idolized images could be found adorning small canvases, t-shirts, and posters.

“It’s about a block over usually,” Josie said, trying to keep in step with Dean’s strut.

 _He’s got bow legs_ , Josie observed, and she couldn’t help but fantasize about how natural it must be for Dean to wrap those legs around Castiel’s waist while they make love.

Josie bit her lip and tried very hard to filter that lascivious thought out of her head.

Dean smelled the food trucks before he even saw them.

There were food trucks with lobster, Mexican-Korean fusion, fried foods, grilled cheese, cereal, ice cream, the selections seemed endless.

Josie marveled at how comically wide Dean’s green eyes had gone. He looked like he would soon weep with joy at all of his food choices.

“How can I choose?” Dean gasped.

“You don’t have to,” Castiel stated definitively, as if he was speaking about something other than the food options before them.

Josie felt herself flush at Castiel’s tone and inadvertently rubbed Dean’s hand with her thumb, causing him to squeeze her hand in recognition.

“How about each of us gets something, and then we can all share?” Josie suggested.

“Sounds fair,” Castiel replied.

After a brief discussion about which food trucks to obtain foods from, the three agreed on a meeting spot.

Cas took Dean’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knucks before letting go, leaving Josie standing there holding Dean’s hand.

Dean looked reluctant to let go of Josie’s hand, but softly, he did let go to let her get in line to order.

Since all the food trucks were pretty popular, and since they all had small kitchens, it took nearly a half hour for the trio to gather their foods and meet up, but it was worth the wait, especially if Dean’s moans around his duck taco were anything to go by.

Castiel dug into a cheeseburger slider, and Josie nibbled on some french fries while the trio sat on a planter ledge. At some point, they each shared each other’s meals as if it was the most casual and natural thing in the world.

“So what’s the deal with this ‘Art Walk’ thing?” Dean asked, stealing fries from Josie’s paper plate.

Josie chewed on her mini corn dog and swallowed before replying, “It’s twice a month,” she licked mustard from her fingertip, “There are lot of artists that live in the lofts in this area, and there are a couple of small galleries here. There’s even a gallery for one of the local art schools. Anyway, I first came across it a few years ago during my undergrad because it was the only free and cool thing to do that was close by too.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty cool,” Dean smiled.

“I can also appreciate the street performers,” Castiel added, referring to the musicians that dotted the streets as cover songs filled the air around them.

Josie crumbled up her paper plate and a couple of soiled napkins then stood.

“You guys want to check out the galleries? We don’t have to do them all. There are several, and we could always come back to see the ones we missed at the next art walk,” Josie said, inadvertently making future plans with the couple.

“Yeah, sure,” Dean stood enthusiastically.

Neither he nor Castiel made a comment about her Freudian slip.

There were several port-o-potties and a handwashing station nearby where they each washed the residue of condiments off of their hands.

Somewhat self-consciously, Dean put his freshly washed and dried hands into his jeans’ pocket when they all got up to walk toward the galleries.

Josie watched this and remembered what Castiel had told her earlier that day about protecting Dean. She could tell that he had put his hands in his pocket to keep from trying to reach out to either her or Castiel.

 _I think I get it now_ , she nodded to herself, _Dean is so warm, charming, and giving._

She shuddered to think about anyone taking advantage of his kindness. As an empath herself, Josie had learned the hard way not to give of herself so easily, lest a not-so-kind person use her empathy against her.

Castiel walked closer to Dean and whispered something Josie couldn’t hear.

It was getting a little chilly, so Josie too put her hands in her blazer’s pockets to warm them up.

When she looked back at the two men, they were holding hands, and it made Josie feel so warm that a smile grew upon her lips.

Castiel held out his free hand to Josie, and she pulled her chilled fingers from the sanctuary of her pocket to hold his hand. Castiel’s palms were not just warm; they radiated heat and actually began to thaw the frigidity in her slender fingers.

Josie smiled at both men girlishly and savored how _right_ it felt to walk with both of them.

Interacting with Castiel in this way was very new to her, but it also felt as if she had been walking with Cas and Dean for years instead of just an evening.

 _I could really get used to this_ , she thought apprehensively that the newly forming companionability could dissolve at any moment.

They proceeded to wind their way through the heavy throngs of people that littered the sidewalks and walked throughout crowded galleries in ancient commercial buildings that had been converted into live/work lofts.

Dean took advantage of nearly every complementary or donation based snack station that was located in almost every gallery they visited.

Josie laughed at how much the handsome engineer resembled a squirrel with puffy cheeks as he stuffed one hor d'oeuvre after another into his mouth.

All the galleries that had food also had wine or beer available for a small donation. Josie brought a small wad of single bills so that she could take advantage of the small plastic cups filled with one tint or another. The little cups did their part to help Josie further warm up and also loosen up so she could genuinely enjoy the date.

She, Cas, and Dean discussed one piece of art or another during each gallery visit and even giggled at some that looked wacky and amusing.

The evening was going well, but the street vendors and galleries alike were beginning to pack up and close up shop. The art walk was winding down, but Josie really didn’t want the date to end.

“I’m not tired,” Dean commented as they exited a small basement gallery.

Castiel gestured to a queue that was forming on the sidewalk.

Looking toward the south side of the street, Josie saw the line to a well know queer nightclub starting to grow.

“You guys want to go dancing?” Josie grabbed Castiel and Dean’s hands, tugging them toward the ebbing crowd of young people.

“I don’t know if this is our scene really….,” Castiel sighed, bashfully trying to put off Josie.

“Oh, c’mon. It’ll be fun,” she said, not taking "no" for an answer.

“You heard the lady, Cas,” Dean said, letting Josie drag him toward the line.

Despite the line’s length, it moved fairly quickly.

A twinky looking Asian-American young man greeted the trio. His asymmetrical hair had blue streaks cutting through one angled patch of hair or another, and his makeup and shimmering eye shadow gave his face a beautiful contour. Josie likened him to an anime character, and he spoke warmly toward them.

"Hey, Kevin," a young female couple greeted the unicorn twink with a kiss as they walked by ahead of the trio.

"Hey, sweethearts," Kevin greeted back, "Have a good time," he waved before turning to face Cas, Dean, and Josie, “Three?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded in reply.

“It will be $30; unless you’d like a reserved table, then it’ll be $60,” the cartoonish young man informed them.

“Just standard cover is fine. We won’t need a table,” Josie piped up.

Dean insisted on paying.

Once the door boy gave them each a wrist band, they stepped into the dark club. Lazer lights and loud music cut through the atmosphere, and there were several people of varying ages (but mostly early 20-somethings) of different shapes, colors, and styles of dress clumped together in spots throughout the club. Many clogged up the bar area that offered a deal on well shots, but the majority of people in the club were dancing in a room far toward the back.

“Wanna drink?” Dean asked Josie.

“No. I think I’m good with the wine I’ve already had,” Josie said.

Since the bar was so crowded, and since neither Castiel nor Dean cared for colorful club drinks that were sure to include a nasty hangover the next day, they all bypassed the first room.

Castiel took ahold of Dean and Josie’s hands to keep them from getting separated as the crowd bottlenecked into a clump.

Before long, the trio found themselves taking a set of stairs down to the basement level dance floor where the DJ was playing darkwave 80s music.

Real Life’s “Send Me An Angel” was flowing all around them with a man’s voice asking, “ _Do you believe in heaven above? Do you believe in love?_ ” playing repetitively.

The DJ had mixed the song so that the intro lyrics and the chorus played one right after the other.

The call for “ _Send me an angel_ ” was coupled by an operatic soprano that rang out from the speakers, and many of the patrons attempted to sing the high notes each time the chorus played.

Josie thought it was so appropriate that she was with her Dom and his husband while listening to music that had BDSM themes.

“This is like what they play at Purgatory,” Dean loud whispered in Josie’s ear.

“What’s Purgatory?” Josie asked Dean.

“You’ve never heard of Purgatory!?” Dean exclaimed.

Castiel couldn’t hear Dean too well, so he shot both him and Josie a quizzical look.

“You haven’t told her about Purgatory!?” Dean loud whispered toward Castiel, but loud enough that Josie heard.

Castiel was taken aback, rolled his eyes, then shrugged.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Castiel stated definitively, loud enough for Dean and Josie to hear.

And fuck if that wasn’t a turn on. Josie loved how Castiel could easily vacillate between being seemingly easy going, almost meek, then authoritative and dominate in moments.

“C’mon,” Josie beckoned both men to the dance floor.

Castiel, Dean, and Josie were possibly the oldest people there. This really wasn’t a scene that Castiel nor Dean would have normally entered on their own, but Josie didn’t care.

 _There’s no age limit on fun_ , she thought.

The Human League’s “Don’t You Want Me” played, and Josie couldn’t stop herself from dancing along, but Cas and Dean continued to look a bit out of place.

The intro chords of Depeche Mode’s “Personal Jesus” began playing with an extended interlude between the beginning of the song and the lyrics.

Josie began to bounce to the heavy guitar riff and closed her eyes to feel the music.

She began to sing along with the chorus that exclaimed, “ _Reach out and touch faith!_ ”

Without intending to, she turned and sang the lyrics to her dates.

They looked reluctant, but moved in close to her with careful movements, unsure of how much proximity Josie would be comfortable with.

Sensing their apprehension, the fiery woman grabbed each man respectively by the lapels until Castiel was plastered to her front, and Dean was hovering close to her back.

As they found a rhythm, the song melted into “Strangelove” by Depeche Mode.

 _The DJ must be doing a medley,_ Josie surmised.

“ _Will you take the pain I will give to you? Again and again, And will you return it?_ ” Josie watched as Castiel inadvertently mouthed along to the song.

“ _I give in to sin because I like to practice what I preach_ ,” Josie sang along.

Josie shuddered when she felt a soft, warm voice whisper in her ear, “ _I'm not trying to say I'll have it all my way. I'm always willing to learn when you've got something to teach, and I'll make it all worthwhile. I'll make your heart smile._ ”

 _Fuck_ , _those words_ , were spoken by Dean.

Josie now understood why Castiel had tried so hard to protect his husband. He’d only just met Josie, but he was so willing _already_ to give in to her.

“ _I give in_ ,” Josie sang along, loud enough for Cas and Dean to hear.

Seductively, Josie began to grind her body against Castiel’s front and whispered in his ear, “I give in.”

Slowly, she then turned toward Dean. With gentle hands, she pulled Castiel close to her back until his crotch was rubbing against her jean-clad ass, and slipped a hand into Dean’s jacket until she could grab ahold of his side to pull him closer.

With parted lips hovering over Dean’s neck, Josie could feel the taller man shudder as she whispered in his ear, “I give in.”

Dean moved slowly, following Josie’s lead, and moved in close, with great anticipation. Josie just kept them both close and met his green eyes as she brought her lips close to Dean’s, but not close enough to actually touch.

She could feel Castiel watching them, and also felt the Dom’s right hand hold her by the hip as he ground her from behind and his other hand pulled Dean’s hip closer, so that all three were sandwiched together in a nearly pornographic grind.

Josie could feel Castiel’s cock springing to life as he continued to rub against her plump ass and felt Dean’s erection growing against her high.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Dean whispered in her ear.

“Don’t be. I’m not,” Josie whispered back with a seductive smirk.

Softly, the thump of “Strangelove” melted into the hypnotic saw-like droning of The Smiths’ “How Soon is Now?”.

“Josephine, if you’re amenable to it, we should probably take this party elsewhere,” Castiel suggested.

“You wanna get outta here, gorgeous?” Josie asked in Dean’s ear.

“Thought you’d never ask,” the dark-blonde replied.


End file.
